


Searching For Trust

by LauraRose, xphil98197



Series: The Sweetest Surrender [4]
Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Consensual Kink, Dom!Q, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Sub!Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRose/pseuds/LauraRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/pseuds/xphil98197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing goes perfectly, even a honeymoon, but some time away from England is a great way to unwind. But... it's not home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Three days later found James rising from the water. The see was clear and the sky was hot. He waded to the edge and came out into the beach, and dropped down in the towel besides Q.

Q opened his eyes with a smile. The circles were gone from under his eyes, making him look his own age again. "Hey handsome, was the water nice?"

"Gorgeous..." He eyed Q's pale form. "You'll burn..." He pureed

"Well then rub some more sunscreen on me," Gabriel said. "As if you need an excuse to put your hands on me."

"The heat is making you sleepy... Are you drinking enough?"

"You wanted to surf as the sun came up," Gabriel protested. "I'm not a morning person. And yes. I drank water. If we catch a nap, we can watch the full moon over the waves tonight."

James leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. The hair on the back of his neck rose... Tension rippled in the air. He couldn't explain what it was, but as he looked up, he saw more than one person sneer as they looked away.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel felt him tense. He looked around and saw the people glaring and sighed. "I think I'm starting to miss home," he he sighed.

"This is new for me... People whispering..." He didn't sound uncomfortable, just mildly curious.

"It's a different world here," Gabriel sat up. "I was single, and in the closet the last time i was here. I suppose I didn't notice."

“I don’t care,” James said as he dipped his head and kissed him deeply, to more than one displeased eye. “Let them whisper,” he pressed close to Gabriel, laying beside him.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around James's neck for a long kiss. He sighed happily and curled into him. "This is perfect," he said softly.

“I promised that I would keep you safe…” he save a feral grin. “Just let them try it…” he nuzzled.

"We should get out of the sun though, and I could use some food. In a little while though," he rubbed his face against James, stubble tickling his nose. "You should let me shave you before dinner," he mused.

He could still feel Gabriel's worry and frustration at people judging them. "Baby... Do you want me to kneel for you?" He asked quietly, offering the security and the love that they had. Gabriel could lose himself in him and the rest of the world could burn.

"Maybe... I could kneel for you?" Gabriel asked, suddenly shy.

"Of course," he said softly, touching his chin.

Gabriel's smile lit up his face. "I'd be honored to, Commander."

"Now?" He asked, nuzzling his nose lightly.

"Please?" Gabriel pressed against him. "I want you."

"Go up to the villa..." he whispered in his ear. "I'll be up in ten. I want you naked.."

"Yes, Sir," Gabriel scrambled up, pressing a last kiss to James's lips before dashing off.

He showered quickly and waited kneeling on the bed.

James came in, and dumped the bag. He approached slowly, and opened his hand to touch his hair.

Gabriel arched into the touch, his eyes closed. His shoulders relaxed, a confident smile on his face. "Hello, love."

“Shhh…” he whispered and something covered his eyes, and James tied the blindfold off his head. “Baby… Chose a safe word…”

"Quantum, Commander," Gabriel bowed his head.

Tugging his head back, Bond kissed him slowly. Bond’s fingers roamed through his hair, and he licked at his mouth, tasting them gently.

Gabriel moaned, already turned on. He clasped his hands behind his back, so he wouldn't reach for James.

He smiled into his mouth before pulling away. "What shall I do to you?" he hummed.

"Whatever you wish, Commander," Gabriel tried to chase his mouth to continue the kiss.

He teased, darting his tongue out to lick at his lips lightly. "I want you to go forward... Lay on your front..." James said as he began to hunt in the bags.

Gabriel laid down on his front, a languid stretch of his limbs. He smiled and followed Bond's movements in the room.

Something clipped around each wrist... And then pushed apart a little. "Still can't believe you haven't tried these on me..." Mused Bond as he slid the second spreader bar between Gabriel’s ankles.

Gabriel moaned softly, trying to form a coherent response. "Just didn't think of it, try to keep you feeling... As safe as I can."

"Do you feel safe with me?" He asked as he kissed his shoulder lightly

"I trust you with my heart, and body, husband," Gabriel smiled, pressing back into the kiss.

Warm oil slowly dribbled over his back and large hands pressed down onto the skin, then swept up lightly. Bond began to massage slowly, taking his time, long, languid sweeps.

Gabriel moaned and melted into the soft bed, silk sheets cool against his sun heated skin.  
"That feels wonderful, love."

"Good..." He whispered, and started to miss down his neck.

"You spoil me," Gabriel said contentedly. "Absolutely rotten."

"I plan to do it for the rest of your life," something cold pressed against his spine.

Gabriel shrieked. "What?"

"Shh..." The cold went. "Baby it's just ice..."

Gabriel took a couple of deep breaths. "I'm sorry," he shook his head. "Can I sit up for a minute? That just startled me."

He moved to comply, detaching his wrists and pulling him into his lap. He pushed the blindfold up.

"I'm sorry, James," Gabriel hung his head. "It was really nice. It just shocked me."

"Hey," Bond tilted his chin up. "Don't you dare apologise. Do you hear me?"

"I... I guess I'm still shakier than I realized," Gabriel admitted. He leaned into James. "It going to be a long time before I stop looking over my shoulder."

"Know who you will find there?" James asked. "Me... Keeping you safe..." He whispered. "Always..."

He smiled at him, and twined their fingers together. "I hope you never get tired of me," he said. "I can love you forever."

"I am not bored yet," he said and pulled Gabriel into his lap, so he was straddling the agent.

"Good," Gabriel grinned. "We haven't even gone home and told people yet. Oh my god, Q branch is going to have a fit. They were taking bets."

He chuckled lightly. "Can I place a bet? I think I could win a tidy sum..."

"They don't even know we are engaged yet," Gabriel grinned. "We could fund a second honeymoon."

"I am planning to fund a second wedding," he hummed into his ear as he lay back, Gabriel in his arms. "Let them all wonder... But I wanted Alec there and I know you would want Eve. They are sworn to secrecy."

"A second wedding isn't necessary for me," Gabriel stretched against him. The rumble of his voice so close made him shiver and he sighed softly. "I got to marry you, so it was perfect."

"But everyone will want something to talk about and attend," he mused quietly.

"I... Find it hard to care," Gabriel said, tucked against James's body. "I can't think when I'm this hard. Baby... " he teased a hand over James's belly.

"Lie back," James said softly. "Stretched your hands out and hold onto the pillow..."

"Yes, Commander," Gabriel laid back and did as he said, twisting his hips suggestively.

James popped one of the ice cubes in his mouth and crunched before leaning over to kiss him.

This time Gabriel hummed in pleasure that he could identify the sensation and gave himself over to the kiss.

James explored his mouth carefully, with long slow licks, before slipping a shard of ice to him and kissing down his neck.

Gabriel let himself drift in the capable hands caressing him. James's touch on him was the perfect amount of erotic and safe, more so by the familiarity with which James played his body like a precious instrument.

It wasn't long until James wrapped cold lips around the head of his cock, sucking gently.

Gabriel moaned, the combination of suction and temperature change making him fist the pillow above his head.

James watched him as he carefully kissed and sucked, and then started to crawl back up to his mouth. Bond kissed again. He was teasing him, driving him mad. "Roll over..." He hummed.

Gabriel nodded, shifting his hips with a moan. He rolled over and pressed back against James, keeping his grip on the pillow. "Please, love?" he begged.

“Please love what?” A shard of ice slid down to rest against the puckered hole. Gabriel keened softly, no longer capable of words,sobbing. James was merciless, slowly leaning down to lock him open. Slowly teasing him, until he was nearly incoherent.

Gabriel had lost track. Whether it was too much, not enough. All he wanted was James inside his skin, but couldn't form the words to relate that.

Slowly James slicked the head of his cock and pulled his young husband toward him. Slowly, very slowly, he pushed inside him. Gabriel turned his pleasure over to James, knowing he would be satisfied. He finally felt the relief of James inside him, and nothing could compare to that.

He pulled Gabriel back into his lap, seating himself inside the boy, gasping as he did. He tugged his head to him and kissed slowly, deeply.

"Don't let me go," he pleaded softly, his eyes closed.

James wrapped his arms around him and nibbled his jaw. "Never..." He whispered. Gabriel felt complete, whole, in his husband's arms. He opened up to him without hesitation, without any reservations, unguarded. James held him against him, and slowly began to move his lips down Gabriel's jaw, kissing wherever he could reach. Gabriel happily gave him control, James's mouth and undivided attention satisfying him. He was thrilled by the press of so much of their skin, and being spooned against him.

James was slow, wrapping his arms around him and taking his hands as he rocked. He whispered sweet words, rolling his hips.Gabriel squeezed his hands and shivered as James hit his prostate, his skin getting goosebumps. His orgasm took him just from James inside him and he clawed at his hands, chasing the last dregs of it.Gabriel's thready cries sent him over the edge and he thrust hard. Once, twice... Three times until he came and came hard.

Gabriel hung on to him, loathe to be separated. He let their breaths settle back to normal before he loosened his grip and leaned back to kiss at James's shoulder.

James smiled a sleepy, hazy smile and looked back at him. "You okay?" He whispered.

"Perfect," Gabriel sighed contentedly. "But I think I'm ready to go home. Is that bad?" He fretted a bit.

"Then I will take you home..." James wrapped his arms around him, drawing the blankets close.

"I'm ready to go see Tesla and settle back into our new place," Gabriel said. "But I do want to show you the Mayan pyramids before we go. They are magical. I will book us a tour."

"How about we leave at the end of the week then?" He breathed. The sun was setting and he rolled over to the phone. "Guest services?Champagne and strawberries please..." He glanced at Gabriel. "Food?"

"Sure," Gabriel burrowed into his chest and smiled. "The sky is perfect tonight."

Bond ordered for the food to be brought to them as they sprawled in the sheets after their love making.

"This is nice," Gabriel said. "I am happy we did this. It was nice to have some time to ourselves, without all of the usual things to deal with."

"Do we have to go back?" James asked suddenly.

"Not to the way things were," Gabriel said. "Email M about the training position, it will take a load off your mind. Things aren't going to get like that for us again. Either its safe, or we find other work."

"I can't leave MI6," James said quietly, looking up at the light reflections on the roof. "I still have one more thing to do before I choose to retire or not..."

"What's that?" Gabriel ran his fingers through James's hair. "I want you to do what you love, I really do. I'm just scared of losing you," he admitted quietly. "I don't know what I would do."

Bond nosed down his ear. "If you trust me... Then you wouldn't ask... And just... Know that I love you..."

Gabriel sighed and clenched his jaw to keep the tears from winning. "I just worry," he said softly. "At least let me be in your ear and bring you home."


	2. Chapter 2

James nodded and kissed his jaw, up to his eyes in a way that said he knew exactly what was going on and he wasn’t going to say anything. “I bloody expect you to be in my ear.”

"Always," Gabriel smiled. "You're stuck with me. And no, you don't get an exploding pen."

James laughed. “Not even as a wedding present?” he looked down at him. “What do you want as a wedding present?”

"I have everything I ever wanted," Gabriel smiled. "I have you back, and we have a home to enjoy. There's nothing that would make me happier. I'll build you an exploding pen, if you agree to play with it in the bunker. I don't want Mallory after my head for you blowing up embassies again."

"I only ever blew up one embassy!" He protested... And paused. "Okay, four and a half... Two of them were very small - it's not my fault fire spreads?"

Gabriel stifled a laugh and shook his head fondly. "Exactly. Let's use the budget for cars and not embassy repairs."

"I still want to get you something," Bond all but panted.

"Surprise me with something? I don't know! A tattoo?"

James scoffed. "Not on your life," he all but growled.

"Why not?" Gabriel giggled. "You don't want 'Property of 007' on my ass?"

"I’d have it written in diamonds if you wanted me to have that kind of claim on you," Bond whispered in his ear, brushing his hair back.

"No offense, but, my ring is quite enough," Gabriel smiled. "I'm not much for anything flashy, or material. Let's choose something we can get for the flat to make it feel more like home."

"A diamond plaque for the house... Maybe we should get Tesla one!"

"What is it with you and diamonds?" Gabriel laughed. "I was thinking a stereo system, or a dough machine for the kitchen!"

"Pardon me for sounding like an idiot," said James, "but what the hell is a dough machine?"

"A mixer, to make bread!" Gabriel grinned. "I've always wanted one, but never was home enough to justify buying one."

"Fine. I'll buy you ten," James said and stood as the food arrived. He didn't bother covering up, just answered the door in a sheet.

Gabriel just smiled, and watched him fondly. He waited until the door was closed and threw his arms around James, still undressed. "I adore you, sweetheart. There's nothing you need to give me."

"I've given you my heart, my tears and my submission... I have to materially spoil you at some point," Bond teased.

Gabriel threw up his hands. "Buy nice sheets for the bed then," he laughed. "I don't need anything but you."

James laughed with him and felt happy as he went over and brought the food to the bed, that had become their bed. He popped the champagne and poured it into two glasses.

Gabriel accepted a glass, and a kiss. "Come let me feed you?" He sat back and made a space for James in his lap.

James shifted so he was beside Q, his eyes closing with happiness, and a murmured "Yes, sir..."

Gabriel's smile was brilliant at that. He took a bite of strawberry and fed it to James from his lips.

James sank back into the bed, smiling and opening his mouth to accept the burst of strawberry onto his tongue. "The meal is under the closh," he reminded Gabriel quietly.

"Yes, love, I know," Gabriel got the plate and fed him bits of rice with tortilla. "I do love the food here," he sighed.

"Better than I can cook at least," said Bond as he set down the champagne glass and opened his mouth for another bite.

Gabriel fed him a forkful of enchilada. "I'll cook this when we get home. I learned a few recipes when I came to study."

"When aren't you studying?" James mused he ate his full slowly, obediently licking and sucking his fingers when they came into contact with his lips.

"Studying here was fantastic," Gabriel fed him another bite. "It's why I speak Spanish so well. And know how to salsa dance and make rice."

James caught his thumb with a his teeth and bit gently

"We do have to have that dinner when we get home," Gabriel said thoughtfully. "Maybe I should make Mexican food. I can hit the grocery before we leave and bring home some spices and sauces."

James rolled onto his back. “That sounds nice,” he said as he rested his head against Gabriel and suckled on his fingers lightly.

"And you and Alec owe me a pub crawl," he grinned. "I still want to see the leather trousers."

James smirked and nodded to his suitcase. "Alec may have had instructions..." He said lazily.

"Oh my god, did you bring them? Can we go dancing?" Gabriel was fairly bouncing in excitement.

James dragged his case into the bathroom... when he came out, he had the trousers on, complete with the collar and wrist cuffs. 

"Oh my god," Gabriel's mouth fell open. "Oh he didn't.... he didn't do the story justice. Come here... please."

The smirk was a little arrogant as he approached and he sunk to his knees.

"Oh my god," Gabriel was whispering over and over. "You're gorgeous. You're perfect." He pulled James closer and wrapped his legs around him and captured his mouth in a kiss. "You're so fucking hot."

James kissed, groaning quietly against his mouth. "I am yours, sir..." he whispered. 

"Don't ever change," he begged softly. "You're perfect. God I want you so bad. What have you done to me? I can't get enough of you."

James looked up at him, and smiled. "It's not my fault... you corrupted me..."

"Corrupted you?" Gabriel bit at him. "Bring that beautiful mouth over here and put it to good use on me. I want you."

"Yes sir," he said, as he mouthed down his body to his hips, and then over his mouth. He took him deep, sucking gently. 

"Oh..." Gabriel gripped his hair and groaned. The perfect amount of heat and suction, and James's hands on his skin.

"Is this okay, Sir?”

"You're perfect," Gabriel murmured fervently. He gripped James's shoulders hard enough to leave bruises.

James hummed with delight and started to continue the job of sucking off his husband.

Gabriel had no intention of it being over that fast, but his husband knew exactly what turned him on. An addition of a couple of fingers and he came with a yell, pulling James up to hold him.

James coughed and then swallowed every last drop of thick, white semen. "I've... A request, or... A fantasy..."

"Anything," Gabriel murmured against his skin.

"I want you to tie me to the bed and then ride me... Slowly..."

"Of course," Gabriel dragged him back down for another kiss. He grabbed the lube and slicked up James's cock. He found the set of ropes that matched James's eyes, and carefully tied each limb to a corner of the bed with a press of lips to the skin.

James watched, his eyes darkening. He tested the ropes and watched as Gabriel exposed him slowly, groaning.

He bent to kiss him senseless, and give himself a moment to recover. "You're trying to wear me out," he teased, sliding down James's cock with a moan. "God, that's good."

He hissed and arched, already he was straining for more. "Gabriel..." He growled, straining hard.

"Yes, love?" Gabriel was turned on, but it was too soon for another orgasm. "Can you come for me, precious?"

He growled, blood roaring at a fever pitch inside him. "Not without something to go on..." He breathed deep...

Gabriel climbed off of him despite James's groan of protest. He fished in the luggage and found the cock ring, He blew on the cool metal and rubbed it between his hands, warming it up to the temperature of his skin. He snapped it on and James's eyes went wide. "Much better... now I can enjoy you properly." He slicked his fist with lube and teased at his cock, still sensitive.

James squirmed, gasping at the light pressure. " What is that thing?" He asked, loudly.

"A cock ring," Gabriel ran a hand over James's nipples. "Being you are determined to wear me out, I need some time to recuperate."

"It's... It stops me coming?" He sounded mildly horrified, but there was also that deep trust.

"Yes, for a bit," Gabriel slid his fingers over the head of his cock and his eyes fluttered closed with a moan. "You feel so good inside me, but I want to come with you... husband."

Bond hissed and his head fell back, eyes closing. "Tease... Such a tease...'

"Do I ever leave you wanting?" he bent to kiss James. James arched and kissed him, tugging at the restraints.

"I have you," he reassured James He untied one hand and led James's fingers to his erection.

 

It didn't take much until Bond was more turned on then he had ever been in his life. He had wanted this, he reminded himself... He watched Gabriel's movement, the head of his cock angry and purple. " Please, please, please..."

"Please, what, lover?: Gabriel's cheeks were flushed and he darted out his tongue to swipe a drop of sweat that was threatening to fall from his upper lip. 

Bond groaned and his eyes rolled as his head fell back. Every touch, every movement was building inside of him until Bond thought he would explode. His hips pushed forwards, seeking the release. “Need… more…”

Gabriel rolled his hips, his own erection straining against his belly. He bent to kiss James and unsnap the cock ring.  
"Will you come with me, love?"

He gasped with apparent relief, and his eyes closed. "Ride me - fuck - please - Gabriel - Sir," James Bond was completely incoherent, having been at the mercy of his husband's teasing... Actually he wasn't sure he cared what happened, as long as there was an orgasm close by.

"I have you," Gabriel curled their fingers together. He bent to kiss him again. "God you're exquisite."

He whined, straining into the kiss with a fervent need for contact, for completion.

"Will you come with me, love?" Gabriel kissed him softly. "Please?"

He was past words, chasing that need. He just nodded, he would agree to anything right now.

"Baby, look at me, precious," Gabriel looked at him. "I love you." And came, with a shout, biting into Bond's lip.

Bond thrust up into him, hard and then he was coming, shouting incoherently until he sagged onto the bed, exhausted.

Gabriel untied him, and then curled up at his side. "You're fantastic," he murmured sleepily. "Nap before a walk? I want to show you the stars on the waves."

Bond didn't reply for a long moment. He was still flat on his back, exhausted after the extended tease with a collar and cuffs, leather trousers halfway down his arse... He gave a loud groan and rolled, curling into Gabe.

"We're going to stick together," Gabriel murmured, trying to tug off the leather trousers. He held on to James, the sweat cooling on their skin, and pulled the blanket over them.

James helped by kicking which actually didn't help at all. He grumbled protests when he went for the collar and wouldn't let it go. He was already half asleep.

Gabriel just smiled and let him be. James was holding on to the collar for dear life. So Gabriel kissed his forehead and held on to him so he wouldn't trip on the trousers if he tried to get out of bed. "Sweet dreams, my love," he sighed happily.

Gabriel opened his eyes slowly. "How did it get to be morning?" he yawned. 

"Shower," he fell out the bed, tangled in sweaty leather pants.

Gabriel tried not to giggle, but it was a lost cause. "Come here, and let me untangle you," he pulled James up and untangled him.

"Forgot why I hated these trousers..." He snorted and stomped to the shower to cool off and calm down.

Gabriel stretched and smiled, too sleepy to get out of bed. He rang the desk for fruit and tea and toast, and curled back up under the covers.  
\Bond seemed to take an age in the shower, but when he came back out, he looked a lot fresher.

Gabriel patted the bed. "I ordered food, don't want to get up yet." Bond nodded and slipped back into bed with him.

"Mmmm, you smell good," Gabriel sighed and curled back up on his shoulder. 

"I feel cleaner..." He said with a smile.

"So leather trousers are NOT for sleeping in, duly noted," Gabriel teased. Room service knocked and slid a tray into the room without disturbing them. "You want food?"

"Please," his collar was in his hands - he held it out to him.

Gabriel cupped his face in his hands for a kiss, and accepted the collar to put on James. "You're amazing," he whispered as he buckled it. "I wouldn't trade you for the world."

"Which is why I got a ring on your finger so that you wouldn't forget it," he said with a small smile. 

"You act like I was trying to get away from you," Gabriel protested with a smile. "You spent so much time running away from me I'm amazed I ever caught up."

His face frowned a little, taking it too literally. "Call it reassurance... I'm used to people getting over me... Realising what I am..."

"James, you're mine," Gabriel reassured. "I'm just teasing you. I have no intention of letting you out of my sight. I would chain myself to you if I thought it would make you feel better."

"Chains..." He chuckled. "That’s one we haven't done..."

"As much as we've been through, it really hasn't been that long," Gabriel said. "Although if you want chains... silver... leather... this is definitely the place to find it."

Bond rolled so he was leaning up on his elbows, watching him with an amused gaze. "I've had one of my fantasies... It was one of the most erotic experiences of my life... Sucking you off and then you teasing me senseless..."

Gabriel blushed, points of red blooming on his cheeks. "You're very easy to please, love. What other fantasies of yours could we try?"

"I've never allowed myself to have them before, Gabriel," Bond turned to look at him. "You will need to give me a chance... It's your turn..."


	3. Chapter 3

"You can have them all, every one of them," Gabriel said. "There's nothing I wouldn't try with you. But my fantasy... well do you remember in the Lake District, in front of the fire? I told you that you were my darkest fantasy, on your knees begging for me. Now all I want is to see your smile. There's been enough dark for a very long time."

James smiled and nipped his jaw lightly. "You are such a tease... You had me on my back, begging for god knows how long...and all you want is my smile," James pushed Q back onto the bed and looped a leg over him lightly.

Gabriel groaned and rutted against him. "Well maybe not ALL I want..." He pulled James down for a kiss.

He still had the collar around his throat and when the kiss ended, he sunk to his knees. "Anything you want, Master."

"Just you," Gabriel tangled his fingers in the blond hair. James would cut it as soon as they got back to London, but he was enjoying the extra bit of length. He nuzzled against James like a cat, the smell of him salty. "I want you, like this. You're every fantasy I never dared to have."

He took his hand and looped Gabriel's finger through the collar, handing him the control. "Whatever you wish, Sir."

"Then I want you inside me," Gabriel decided, pulling him close for a kiss. "I want you so close I can't tell where I stop and you begin."

He kissed him deeply, sweeping his tongue over his lips gently. "Gladly..." He whispered.

"Good," Gabriel smiled, one of the unguarded smiles that said he was perfectly secure in his husband's arms. He chased the kiss and pulled James on top of him.

James leant over him, pushing one leg between his, as he kissed softly, and then rolled, pulling Gabriel into him.

Gabriel hummed happily, devouring his mouth, and pulling James down against him. "You taste so good, love," he told him, a content smile on his face.

"Want to be inside you..." He growled.

"Then do it!" Gabriel scrambled for the lube and pressed it into his hand. His cock was leaking on his belly and he pressed against James with a groan. "Please, baby?"

Bond stroked himself slowly until he was hard... And pulled Gabriel to the edge of the bed. "Hold your knees," he whispered.

"Ok," Gabriel grabbed them self consciously. "I look ridiculous, don't I?" He blushed self consciously.

"Why would you look silly?" He whispered as he pressed a globdule of lubricant over his rear.

"Because my butt is hanging in mid air, and I don't know!" He blushed and hid his face against James' neck.

"It's a very nice butt," he said as he pushed his thumb inside slowly.

Gabriel giggled and sighed, ending up snorting at James, and burst into giggles again. "I like being able to laugh with you," he said when the laughter finished.

"You'll be doing it for the rest of your days, love," he said gently.

"God I hope so," Gabriel said fervently, holding James tight.

"You're talking far too much, love," James pushed a slick finger into him. Gabriel sighed and pushed against him, relaxing into the feeling of his lover preparing him. “I want you..." He knelt and started to lick a trail from balls to spine.

"So take me," Gabriel begged. "There isn't a part of me that isn't yours." James ignored him and started to tease with his tongue, licking and lapping lightly. Gabriel just groaned and pulled at his hair. They had enough time together now for James to know how to get to him, and what turned him on.

“You are gorgeous,” he said as he nibbled and slicked his cock. He paused… and pushed into him rightly.

Gabriel groaned and pushed back into him, trying to breathe through the stretch. As used to his lover as he was, James was still big and took adjusting. He caught James staring at him, and broke into a grin. "Damn you for being so big," he teased.

“You’ve never complained before,” he whispered, nibbling his shoulder lightly as he pushed. 

"I'm not complaining, you feel good," Gabriel relaxed against him. "We've just been at it non-stop," he smiled. "Even I get worn out eventually."

"After this, we will go out..." He whispered, leaning over him. From this angle, the penetration would be deep and hard.

"Stop talking and fuck me harder," Q growled.

"Don't want to wear you out..." His hips rolled slowly, tortuous.

"Shut it," Gabriel pulled at his arms with a moan, trying to get James closer. James chuckled and gave in, pressing against him hard. Gabriel moaned, getting the perfect amount of friction against James's stomach. "Baby," he was begging, so close he ached.

Bond growled and started to rock him, pushing into him hard. Gabriel mouthed at James's neck, that spot that he favored. He was dripping precum on his stomach, and James's sweaty face above him made him want to lick him, rub the pheromones into his skin.

"Shit... Oh God..." Bond breathed as they moved together, in time. He kissed hard.

"Baby," Gabriel moaned as he clenched around James and came, feeling it in his fingers. It was a toe curler, when eventually, Bond came inside his lover and collapsed by his side with a rough groan.

Gabriel held on to him, and sighed happily. He let himself drift into sleep, tucked under James's arm. James lay awake, just holding him, calming him down.

Gabriel's eyes fluttered open. He smiled at James sleepily and leaned in for a kiss.

“You okay?” he whispered, kissing his lips lightly. “I love you…”

"Yes. I love you." Gabriel curled into him. "You feel good."

"You are still asleep..." he murmured. "You want to go out baby? We could always take it to the beach..."

"Sure," Gabriel stretched, arching against him like a cat. "Will you teach me to swim?"

James sat up and looked at him. “You can’t swim?” he asked incredulously.

Gabriel hid his head. "I can, sort of. I just panic when the water is over my head."

James nodded and took his hand, bringing it to his chest. "I porpoise that I won't let anything happen to you," he said softly.

"I know," Gabriel's smile was brilliant.

He grinned and kissed him. "Come on, baby... Let's go swimming...'

Gabriel grinned and pulled on his trunks, hair standing up. He left his glasses on the nightstand and grabbed James's hand.

James took him outside, once he got his swim shorts on. "Come on, babe..." he said brightly.

Gabriel squinted at the sun and grinned at him. "Suncream?"

"You want some?" He asked with a smirk.

"I don't want to burn. Yes please. Unless you don't want me to able to lay down the rest of the trip."

"I want you on your back for a proportion of this trip. Suncream it is!”

"I'm quite okay with that," Gabriel giggled and turned for James to rub it into his shoulders. He frowned at a group of teenagers watching them, and threw his arms around James's neck and leaned in for a hug. "James, you have your gun? I've got a bad feeling."

James pressed his face into Q’s neck. “Don’t worry about them, baby… I won’t let them touch us…” he whispered in Q’s ear.

Q shivered and forced himself to relax in James's arms. He kissed him softly and pulled him along to the water.

"We are just going to go for a swim..." He whispered as he took Gabriel's hands.

"Ok," Gabriel kept his eyes on James, and not on the water. It was cool, not too cold, a complement to the warm sun.

He was very aware of people approaching them, a gathering of people at the edge of the beach. Watching. Pointing. "Stay close..."

Gabriel nodded. "I think we made a mistake," he shivered.

"They may pass us... " he replied in a soft, comforting tone.

Gabriel nodded and took a deep breath. "Ok, so how do we do this swimming thing?"

James crouched into the water and began to talk in a soft voice, and as he did, he began to guide Gabriel through the motions.

Gabriel managed to swim to a rock and back to James, before getting tangled in a pile of seaweed that left him laughing and sputtering and wearing it on his head.

James was there the moment he sputtered, hauling him out the water to stand up. "Are you okay?" He asked quickly, quietly, picking off strands of seaweed.

"Yes, just busy being my clumsy self," Gabriel grinned. "Wouldn't be me if I tried to do something physical and didn't fail spectacularly."

"Swimming is an essential skill, baby... We are not leaving here until you have it down," James said, a mild hint of annoyance in his tone. How had Gabriel gone for so long without swimming?

"I almost drowned as a child. Someone said I would learn to swim if I jumped in the deep end. My grandpa had to fish me out, and it was awful. Never been in water above my head again."

James squeezed him and pressed a kiss to his hair. "In sorry..."

"It's okay, it was a long time ago," Gabriel sighed. "Being clumsy doesn't help. Let's not talk about bicycles."

"Ah come on..."He whined. "You have to tell me now..."

"Last time I tried was right before I started secondary school," Gabriel admitted. "Skinned both my knees, and my palms. On flat ground."

Bond nosed his hair with a smile. "My poor baby... It's a good thing I'm not much of a cyclist... But I insist that you become a competent cyclist."

"Of course you do," Gabriel sighed. "When we're home, that can be your project on days off. Not allowed to be bad at anything with you around, am I?"

James paused, noting a tone in his voice. “I just want to keep you safe. Swimming is an essential skill that saves lives…” he said softly.

"I know," Gabriel smiled. "The reason I have always focused on mental things is that the physical ones are so awkward for me. But you're always very good about it."

"You're not as bad as you think baby," he cooed. "I've been on the end of your floggings... You're not half as bad as you think..."

"That's different," Gabriel protested with a blush. "Why do you think I wore a life jacket in the Lake district?"

"Because you had too. Health and safety and all that. It's a british institution."

"More like so I didn't panic," Gabriel's cheeks pinked. "I'm great under pressure, as long as it doesn't involve water or heights. Give me fire and explosives any time."

"You had all of the above on that boat," he smiled thinly.

"Well give me your scorpions too, and I'd still take it any day over the deep end of the pool," Gabriel retorted. "Can we PLEASE just do this?" he smiled. "I have plans for tonight."

Bond arched an eyebrow and sank into the water, until it was up to his neck. “Oh really?” he all but purred as he swam closer to Gabriel.

"I want to go and dance," Gabriel smiled. "And then I want to show you the stars on the waves." 

"I do suppose I owe you dance... Our last one was interrupted after all..."

"Mmmm I like that idea," Gabriel swam into his arms and caught him for a kiss. The slippery skin was just slick enough that he could slide down James's body. "Baby...."

James slid around him, one hand under him. "I've got you...' He whispered.

"I know," Gabriel's green eyes lit up into the warm smile he reserved for only his husband. "Ok, swim further, and I'll swim to you."

James stood and took ten paces back, before crouching in the water again and extending his arms. "Come in then, Gabriel," he called. "I'll keep you safe."

Gabriel kept his eyes on him. As long as he focused on James, and not the water, he was calm.

"Nearly baby..." James cooed. "Come on... Almost..."

Gabriel grinned. He met James's outstretched hand and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I know I swim like a cross between a dog and a kid, but that was actually fun."

"It can be fun," James agreed as he looked down at the man in his arms.

"So, how much further out are we going?"

"We will stay in the shallows," Bond promised as he kissed his nose.

"Can I try a little bit deeper with you here?" Gabriel asked.

"Sure.." James said as he backed further into the water.

Gabriel kept his arms around James's neck until his feet didn't touch the sand anymore. He let go and swam back, treading water.

James paddled along side him, easy, long stokes, sinking into the water. He offered gentle encouragement and praise.

"Thank you for being so patient," he smiled. "I think I'm ready to go dance though."

“I am not often described as patient,” James kissed his shoulder lightly. “Whatever you need from me, Gabriel… whenever you need it…”


	4. Chapter 4

"You spoil me," Gabriel smiled. "I'm learning to like it."

"Good," James grinned and lead them out the water. "Learn to like it. I plan to be doing it a while."

"You better," Gabriel sighed. "No disappearing on me. I need you, James."

“I will always come back to you…” he said as he kissed his shoulder. “Always…”

"You don't know how scared I am to believe that," Gabriel admitted, wrapping himself under James's arm. "I feel like I will spoil it by wishing for it."

Bond paused and looked down at him. His hand carded through his hair, gently. "Why are you worrying about this, babe?"

"I'm just... I don't want to do this without you," he admitted quietly. "I like being loved."

James smiled a slow, easy smile and brushed his fingers through his hair. "Good. Because you are..."

Gabriel hid his face to hide the tears that accompanied his smile at James's words. "I love you too, baby."

James grinned and moved too him and lifted him clean out the water before.

"I used to go and dance when I was here," Gabriel told him, toweling off. "There was nowhere it was safe to go and dance with men, so finally one of the guys in town took pity on me. He invited me to a house party, where there were other men. I think he felt sorry for me, but it was... it was beautiful really. These clandestine gatherings, not knowing where it would be until someone called to tell you."

“So do you know where one is now?” he asked as he stripped off and into the shower. “What the hell do I wear anyway? Don’t tell me I am going to have to buy more baby powder for the leggings?”

"I kept in touch with a couple of people, they gave me the address for tonight. Just wear whatever is comfortable to move in, I think I'm going to wear cargo pants. Nothing fancy required," Gabriel joined him. "You'll get stolen from me if those pants make an appearance," he teased. "Maybe those should be something worn only at home. And taken off before bed."

“I will wear them wherever you like, baby…” he nipped his shoulder lightly. “Maybe we should go out with the double-ohs…” he mused softly, “And then go off somewhere else and do what we do and hope they don't follow..." 

"I'm more than happy to tag along," Gabriel smiled. "But I probably won't drink too much, not really my style to get too drunk to dance."

"You can laugh at the rest of and use the footage as blackmail material," he teased with a smirk.

"I wouldn't!" Gabriel protested. "Unless it would make you bring my prototype equipment back."

Bond drew a sharp hiss, as if this was totally unreasonable. "I suppose you can use sex as a weapon now... no sex until you recover your gun... in Mongolia..." 

"Have I ever said no to you?" Gabriel stole a sweet kiss. "I could never." He pulled James along with him back to the wrong and discarded his sandy swim trunks and got in the shower. "Come in with me?"

James groaned and followed him into the shower, pushing him against the wall.

"And I'm not going to start now, James," Gabriel leaned back into him. "I'm not going to let you go."

James growled and kissed him, harshly almost as he pinned his wrists above his head.

Gabriel moaned and thrusted against him. "Please? I want you."

James growled and turned their positions, so he was against the wall. "Here?"

"I don't care, anywhere. Please." Gabriel clung to him hungrily.

"Take me..." James whispered. "Please..." 

"Bed?" Gabriel rinsed the soap off of them both and reached for towels. He steered James back to the bed and pounced on him. "Need you, love."

James kissed him deeply, wrapping an arm around him.

Gabriel shivered against him, the air cool against his sun-warmed, wet skin. He bit at James's nipple, fumbling for the lube, unable to get enough of him.

He hissed and curled around Gabriel. "Sir?" He whispered. "Make love to me."

"Of course," Gabriel's smile was bright, adoring. He bent to kiss James with a soft brush of lips, and a moan. He nuzzled at his neck, teasing at him to stretch him.

Bond pushed his hips up and let Gabriel touch, his eyes closing as he relaxed into his embrace.

"Baby, I love you," he sighed against James. He placed James's hands on his hips so James could hold on to him, and slid into him. He smiled softly, brushing his fingertips against James's cock.

James sighed and pushed up to meet him slowly. "I love you too..."

"I know," Gabriel bent to kiss him. "I'm so glad."

"Good," he pushed his hips up, greedy for his touch.

Gabriel moaned, need overtaking him. He ached to be as close as he could, and kept his movements small so he didn't lose the contact.

Bond groaned and wrapped a hand around his cock and started to stroke gently.

Gabriel bent to kiss him. "I won't let you go," he whispered, settling in to fuck him in earnest.

It wasn't long until half voiced pleas became cries of pleasure and he came hard, spilling onto his belly.

Gabriel bit at his mouth and came, curling into his lover with a cry. He collapsed atop James.

Grumbling lightly, James shifted Gabriel so he could breathe and then pressed a face into his neck lightly. It still wasn't easy to let Gabriel have that control over him but every day, he took a step closer.

Gabriel sighed happily and kissed him, drifting into a light sleep for a few minutes. He opened his eyes to the sky turning colors, and James still curled in his arms.

James was still fast asleep, one arm slung over him as he breathed deep. He was restless, uncomfortable… moaning. It was an unhappy sound.

Gabriel pressed a kiss to his forehead and shook him awake. "Look at me love, open your eyes."

He groaned and rolled away from him, whimpering.

"Baby, look at me, you're safe," Gabriel soothed. It was hard to wake James without putting him into attack mode.

"No..." He grumbled. "Don't touch him... Never again..."

"James, open your eyes, come on," he took his hands off of James, and sighed. He turned on the large lights in the room, and both of the bedside lamps. He also turned on the stereo, something soothing to ease him awake.

James blinked... And opened his eyes, frowning as he opened his eyes.

"You back with me?" Gabriel asked softly. "I lost you for a bit there."

James nodded slowly and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry..." He whispered. "Bad dreams..."

"It's ok, I'm glad you're awake," Gabriel smiled. "How about a shower and a walk?"

"Shower sounds good..." He said as he kicked the sheets off and stood, slowly stretching.

Gabriel turned on the water, and brewed coffee while James showered. Some caffeine might help to clear the last dregs of the nightmare.

He still looked shaken as he came out the shower. He sat

Gabriel poured them each a mug and bent to rub James's shoulders. "I'm sorry I couldn't wake you sooner."

He made a small sound. A warning. Do not touch me... Not yet. The dream had been bad... Very bad. Taking his coffee, he went outside to the porch and sat in the air.

Gabriel sighed and gave him some space, returning to shower and dress. He manages a pair of black pants and a white button down, the white bright against his sun pinked skin. He sat on the porch steps, waiting for James to break out of the memories.

After a while, he spoke. "I'm alright..." Bond said slowly.

"I know, I just worry," Gabriel said softly. "I wasn't sure the best way to help you. Do you want to tell me about the nightmares?"

"No... And you know how to deal with nightmares... Shout until I wake up..."

"Ah, I didn't want to scare you and make it worse. I'm sorry I forgot."

James smiled, tired. "It's fine."

"Why don't we stay in tonight, and we can bbq on the beach?" Gabriel asked.

" You wanted to go dancing. I promised you that... So let's go dancing..."

"Are you sure?" Gabriel asked quietly. "There are places to dance at home, babe."

“I am always going to have nightmares, Gabriel. You let them win when you stop doing what you want to do,” he said quietly.

"I understand that," Gabriel smiled and stretched in the setting sun. "But I still don't want you to get stolen with the leather pants."

"I could dance naked?"

Gabriel burst out laughing. "If you like. Might not be any safer than the trousers though."

He sputtered a laugh at that and shook his head. "I promise that you won't lose me to anyone, trousers or not."

"I was just going to wear this, I tend to get all sweaty and dance till my hair is a mess anyway," he stood to kiss James. "I couldn't bear to lose you," he whispered.

"Well find something for me to wear and then we can go!"

Gabriel picked out a pair of dark, tight jeans, and a grey button down. He buttoned the shirt around James and pressed a kiss to his skin before he fastened each button.

“You approve?” he asked softly, as he looked at himself in the mirror. James nodded, happy with what he saw there.

"You look good, I would eat you," Gabriel took his hand. "Do you want dinner on the way?"

"Do you have something in mind?" James asked curiously as he crossed his legs.

"There's a taco stand at the end of the street, and we have to walk past the market if you want something different. I did want to get some coconut and mangoes."

He smirked a little and stood up. "Take me there..." He said with a smirk.

Gabriel pulled him along behind him, pointing out sights he remembered from when he had studied there. He greeted the taco stand lady in polite Spanish, and ordered them each tacos with fresh salsa. He wandered into the market and brought out cold bottles of beer, lime and salt decorating the necks.

James walked with him, hand in hand as he talked with Gabriel and let the man show him his memories... Let the man love him.

Gabriel led him to sit in the center of town by the cathedral as they are. He leaned against James, recounting his most treasured memories, a month spent in a town where be could reinvent his identity.

"It suits you," James said stopping Gabriel, so he could take off the glasses and kiss him slowly.

"I was happy here, until I came back a second time just for vacation," Gabriel admitted. "There was a gay man and teenagers were throwing stones at him. It scared me really badly. I wanted to step in, but I'm not much of a fighter. I knew him from the parties."

"That's different now..." James said softly. "I won't let anything happen to you..."

"I know, this is the first time I have been back," Gabriel looked sad for a moment. "I did let the dj at the party know we are coming, and I brought him new music to play. They really don't get new music here until months later, and he's a big fan of the underground house music. We still keep in touch."

He smiled and nodded and kissed him. "Lead the way..."

Gabriel led him down a side street past a bakery, and to a house with large wooden gates. He knocked three times, and when the door flung open, a small man his own age, with dark skin yelled and swept him into a hug.

"Jorge, this is my husband, James. James, this is Jorge, the DJ."

James smiled and extended his palm. “It’s a pleasure…”

"I hope you can keep up with him, he's utter madness once he starts dancing," Jorge teased. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Gabe brags about you in his emails. We're all very jealous."

“I can promise you that none of what he says is true,” James said cheerfully as he shook the man's hand.

"Really?" Jorge lifted James's hand and examined the ring. "I wouldn't say nothing. He has resigned himself to being single forever when we met him in university, and then after everything he's been though, he needs someone to take care of him. He's got a big heart, too big sometimes."

James nodded and felt a stab of jealousy that this man knew Gabriel before he did... He shoved it down and shoved it down hard.

Gabriel pulled him onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around James's neck. He squealed with delight. "This used to be my song to dance to!" he exclaimed as Jorge turned on a Colombian song with a cumbia beat.

James looked down and slid his arms around Gabriel’s waist, pulling him flush against him, groin to groin. “I love you, so so much…” he growled in his ear.

"You have no reason to be jealous," Gabriel said softly. "I wouldn't leave you. But I'm glad you get to see this part of my life."

"I know..." He ground mercilessly against him, in time to the music. Eyes flicked around... Yes, this was right. "I know that. "

"But you still worry," Gabriel whispered. "You still think you aren't good enough for me, when you are everything that I've ever wanted." 

“I will never be good enough for you, but I am alright with that,” his arms ran up Q’s and he entwined his fingers together. “But you married me… You can't escape me that easily…” 

"James, there are women, and men, all over the world that would throw themselves at your feet," Gabriel shook his head. "I'm just some socially awkward person who sticks out. I'm not sure why you love me, but don't stop?" He kissed James softly and laid his head on James's shoulder.

James kissed him slowly, smiling. “I won’t… I promise…” he whispered.

Gabriel grinned, a smile that lit up his face. "I'm so glad. I'd be lost without you," he shivered.

"You wouldn't," he pressed a kiss to his nose gently, "and besides... You never ever have to find out what you would be without me."

Jorge flipped to a faster song, and Gabriel smiled. "I think that's my cue to not stay in my head and worry," he leaned back against James and slid down his body.

James all but came from that move, and his eyes flicked around. He was stiff still, somewhat possessive.

"James, no one is going to hurt us here," Gabriel led him off to a darker corner. "You're so tense. That's why these parties are held here, so there's no danger from outsiders." He bit at James's neck with a contented purr.

He sighed and nosed into his throat, littering with gentle kisses. "God I love you..." He muttered.

"James," Gabriel voiced a token protest but pulled him closer to mouth at James's collar bone. He rubbed his face against the sweaty skin, enveloping himself in the pheromones. "Baby, come with me." He tugged James along and pulled at his shirt impatiently. 

"Where are we going?" He asked as he allowed Gabriel to tug him, replacing the grip on his collar with his hand.

"Somewhere we can be alone. You were getting too anxious, and I didn't want you to have a panic attack," Gabriel led him into the garden, and pulled him down onto the grass with him. "I love the stars here, it’s so much different than in the city."

James let himself be pulled down. "Baby... I was fine. We can go back in," he said quietly.

Gabriel laid on his shoulder. "Just for a few minutes? I'm enjoying this." He leaned into James's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

James turned and pressed his face into his neck lightly. "Love you.”

"Love you, baby," Gabriel nuzzled him. "I used to love seeing the sky here at night."

James didn't speak, just wrapped around him and clung, holding on for dear life or so it felt.

Gabriel spoke quietly, pointing out the Big Dipper, and Ursa Major. He managed to point out Venus as well, and Jupiter, while keeping James protected in his arms.

James listened to his voice, listened to the words and the places that had been pointed out. He sighed deeply as he started to relax. Slow at first but then more.

Gabriel felt him relax, and kept talking. He told James more about the summer he had spent there, and some of the people he knew.

He listened and relaxed under the warm night sky and then rolled over to look at him. " Shall we go back in?"

"Whenever you're ready," Gabriel smiled, the content smile he'd been wearing since the wedding, the one that said he couldn't be any happier.

Standing up, the agent offered him his hand.

Gabriel let James pull him up, and as they headed back in, an older man waved. 

"I hope the quiet helped," he said. "I'm Andreas. I can see a soldier fighting his demons in the mirror every morning, I know the feeling. Welcome to Mexico, James. Gabriel has written how wonderful you are."

Bond smiled thinly and inclined his head politely. He wanted to point out that this man had absolutely no clue what his demons were. Death and panic and destruction, yes... But that was where the line ended.

"This is my partner Marcello," Andreas continued, introducing a taller man with white hair. "We came up from El Salvador during the war. I was captured, and tortured. I lost track of how long. Marcello was the only thing that got me through. His brother was killed for looking like the leader of the resistance, If you ever need to talk, you're in good company."

James smiled thinly. "I'm fine, if you'll excuse me," there was cold in those words, anger laced through them.

"James," Gabriel laid a hand on his arm. "Love, let's go dance."

James's hand came down on Gabriel's wrist, hard. "You told these people? What happened?" James was livid, barely containing his anger.

"I haven't said a word," Gabriel said. "All I told them was we got married, and were coming to visit." He laid a calming hand on James's shoulder.

"Then how come they all know!" James roared. The music faulted. James ignored the fact that people were watching. "Then how come they all fucking no? Did you send details? What my boyfriend had his testickle cut off by some loony?"

"James, nobody knows anything, or at least they didn't until you decided to shout it," Gabriel sighed. "People wanted to meet you because we got married, because you're with me. We've been through a lot recently, and we look worn out. These are people that helped me come out, during university, and they are happy for us. They aren't here to judge. They spend their lives trying to be careful about their identity so they aren't attacked, they have other things to worry about."

James held up a hand and stalked past Gabriel, the crowd parting in his wake. He slipped out and into the streets. When someone called his name, he fled.

"Let him go for a bit," Marcello laid a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "He can take care of himself, and he won't leave you here alone for long. Let's go make some coffee, and you can tell me how your writing is going these days."

"I haven't written in so long," Gabriel said ruefully.

"Really? But that was all you wanted to do!" Marcello looked thoughtful. 

"When Z died..."

"Oh Gabriel, no," Andreas' voice was sad behind him. "Do you want us to leave you alone?"

"No, if you'd listen... I'd really like to talk about it," Gabriel admitted. He went on to tell about returning to the University, meeting Silva. He told about Z, and how they had both been sold. He managed to leave James out of the story, ending with Skyfall, and Silva dying.

"So how does James tie into it? If I had known, I wouldn't have said a word..."

"We work together, and he was assigned to guard me," Gabriel explained. "He let them take him, so they wouldn't hurt me."

" You should probably go and find him," they coaxed gently. Gabriel hadn't told but it was understandable why he would be upset.

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow," he nodded, worried. He checked the room, but it was empty. He went down to the beach, to see if he could locate his husband."

James was sitting at the water's edge, the beer in his hands barely drunk as he listened to the waves.

"Want some company?" Gabriel asked, sitting down and leaning against him.

Bond stiffened, angry and resentful... And hurt. His emotions twisted into angry twists in his stomach.

"Talk to me?" Gabriel asked softly.

"They knew..." Growled Bond, anger in his voice.

"They didn't know anything about you, other than that you are my husband," Gabriel assured him. "I did tell them what happened with me and Silva, but I haven't said anything about you. I didn't think you wanted to talk about it."

He gritted his teeth dangerously. "But they knew .."

"They didn't baby, no one knew anything," Gabriel said. "I don't know how to make you feel better. All I told them is you are wonderful, and you saved me."

People don't just announce those things like he did, Gabriel," he stood up. "Going to bed "

"Things work differently here than they do in England, that's a safe place people can talk. It's not something he would have said on the street," Gabriel yawned. "I'll be inside in a little while. Going to watch the stars."

James didn't say anything. Q would come in to find James asleep, clutching at the collar with a frown on his face.

Gabriel curled up next to him and took out the journal he always carried. It had been sorely neglected, but he started at the beginning of how he and James had become more than friends. He bent to press a kiss to James's forehead when he got fretful, and brushed their fingers together.

James squirmed in the bed, restless and uncomfortable. He woke... And nuzzled Q's thigh. "Sir... I need you..."

Gabriel put down the book and pulled James close. "What can I do love?"

"I..." He turned red. He needed to suffer, needed to hurt.

"Tell me?" Gabriel slipped into the Quartermaster voice, the one that let James give up control.

"I need you to hurt me," he said softly.

"Ok, kneel by the bed for me," Gabriel bent to bite at his ear lobe sharply.

Bond almost fell off the bed in his haste to obey.

"You're perfect," Gabriel buckled the cuffs around his wrists.

James groaned, his head bowed. He couldn't face him right now, body tense.

"Look at me, James," Gabriel asked softly. He pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. "Look at me, treasure."

James looked up at him, clearly restless and humiliated. His fingers twitched.

Gabriel tugged him back by the hair and bit at his mouth. "Need you, want you."

James groaned. "I need... Out of my head..."

"Ok, deep breaths for me," Gabriel landed the leather crop on his skin with a crack.

James closed his eyes, hands on his knees.

"Count for me?" Gabriel was trying to keep him from sinking too far into his head.

He was slipping. Slipping into a dark mental pace that terrified him. It terrified him with its depths and its demons. He shivers.

"One."

"Open your eyes and keep them on me," Gabriel ordered.

James did but his gaze was darting and worried, flicking back and fourth, distressed and worried.

"Stay with me," Gabriel said. He tilted James's face so he could see his eyes. "You're with me and you're safe. You're never going to be hurt like that again."

James snarled something unintelligible, something angry and ashamed in his face. His pride was damaged... Damaged badly.

"Tell me," Gabriel said quietly. He knelt in front of James and laid the crop down.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me what you're thinking about," Gabriel said. "I can hear the wheels turning, and you look like you can't quiet your head. You're mine James, there's nothing I would change."

"I'm half a man, because of him," his head dropped in shame.

"You're not half a man," Gabriel said. "Not unless you give up."

He snarled dangerously. "I never give up.""You're the bravest man I know, James," Gabriel took his face in both hands and kissed him. "I hate that you had to go through that."

James recoiled. "I can't... You can't love me... I failed..."

"You didn't fail, you saved me, and kept me safe," Gabriel assured him. "I would have loved you if you didn't sacrifice yourself."

"I failed myself..." He growled as he pushed away from Q, standing up slowly.

"Where are you going?" Gabriel asked, wary of the panic in his eyes. "Kneel for me, and stay there."

Bond growled a warning as he went to the bar, poured a large drink.

Gabriel shed his clothes and knelt at Bond's side, nuzzling into James's side with warm lips. He relaxed against him, letting James take what comfort he could from the interaction.

He stiffened. "What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Trusting you," Gabriel sighed. "Giving myself to you."

It wasn't the right move, and maybe it was the hurt or the pain... Or maybe James just had anger issues. He threw the glass tumbler and it shattered against the wall, leaving a murky brown mark against the paint.

Gabriel flinched, but held his ground. He settled against James's side. "You're not going to chase me away, or convince me that I deserve better."

"Gabriel," his hands went through his hair. "Please... Back off now before I hurt you..."

"I'm giving you permission," Gabriel said, his voice clear. "Permission to do whatever you need."

"You will get hurt," he snarled.

"I'd rather you hurt me than yourself," Gabriel said softly. "You've been hurt enough."

James caught his chin and lifted him up by the simple fact of jerking him up. " Back off," he snarled and went for the door. He needed to be alone.

Gabriel sighed, and went back to bed. Nothing to be done but wait until James came back, although he hoped he wouldn't drink too much. The alcohol and anger were a volatile mix.

James didn't come back though... He wandered and found himself back where Q had taken him to dance.

"That rough of a night?" Andreas asked. "Does Gabriel at least know where you are? He will worry."

"He'll work it out," he went to the bar and sat at the stool. At his order, he soon found a large scotch on his hands.

"The alcohol isn't going to help," Marcello said. "It just adds to the flashbacks. Take it from the other side of the partnership. Would it be alright if I call Gabriel and tell him you're safe?"

Bond sighed and nodded. "Fine."

Marcello wandered off to make the phone call. 

"Do you want to tell me what's got you so stuck in your head that you're here all alone without your husband?" Andreas asked.

Bond gulped down the glass in three large gulps. "Not particularly - I prefer to drink alone."

"Has it worked before?" Andreas asked quietly.

"Has what worked before?"

"Hiding out and drinking alone?" Andreas asked, smiling wistfully after Marcello. "He was the only thing that could stop the demons from eating me alive."

"I'm not worried about those, they've been at my back for years," he said wryly as he lifted a second glass.

"You're married now, you aren't alone," Marcello said. "Try to at least take into account that he can't read your mind, James. All he sees is the man he loves pushing him away."

"I will hurt him if I stay too close," he growled.

"Trust him to take care of you," Andreas said. "He's on your side, James. He's been hurt too. From what he told us about what he went through with Silva, I can see why you don't scare him. He knows that you really love him, and if that means going through pain to stick with you, he's going to do that."

"Then he is an idiot. I cannot be fixed."

"He's not trying to fix you, he's trying to love you," Marcello said sympathetically. "And he is willing to suffer himself to do that."

"Then that's just ridiculous," he snapped, exasperated and turned to him. " What do you want?”

"I don't want anything," Marcello said. "Gabriel is a good friend. We like seeing him happy. I'd rather you take out your anger on us than him."

James turned on him. "Do you know what I do? I kill people. I kill people for the British government. Gabriel is my Quartermaster - code name Q. I'm used to pain and torture - I can't have kids because they tore apart my testicles... But the last time? The last time they cut them off and cauterized them. No anesthetic. No pain killers... Then the ruined hump of my own fucking testicle sat on my chest for two days and he laughed. He laughed and him and his men enjoyed seeing me hurt so don't you dare tell me you know how I feel because you have no idea.”


	6. Chapter 6

Andreas and Marcello didn't look very shocked at that. 

"We come from a country that's torn apart by war, James," Andreas said. "It will destroy you if you let it define you."

"Would you be with a woman, if you could still have children, rather than Gabriel?" Marcello asked quietly. "Because if the answer is yes... A missing testicle isn't your only problem."

" No," the answer was immediate. "I... No, it's just... I always enjoyed women but there is always a mask there, always things to hide."

"So if you don't want to be with a woman, and Gabriel lets you be yourself, with nothing to hide..." Andreas looked thoughtful.

"And I still hurt people," he hunched and swirled his drink slowly.

"For fun, or for your job?" Marcello asked. "I can't see the Gabriel we know being with someone who hurts people indiscriminately."

James let out a savage laugh, dark and dangerous. "The Gabriel you know didn't end up with me."

"No, the Gabriel we knew was abused by Silva, and betrayed his country to try to save Z," Marcello nodded at his collar. "Your Quartermaster adores you, James. Let him love you."

"Why? I'm still half a man..." The words were a rasping growl.

"Why were you tortured? Why did they cut off one of your testicles?"

"Their own amusement..." Bond downed another glass. "If it was for information... I could cope with that..."

"But you let them capture you, to protect Gabriel," Marcello smiled sadly. "Do you really not know?"

"First time, yes... This was when they jumped me." 

"He loves you James," Marcello said. "You gave him the one thing that would ensure that. You're a soldier, and you exchanged your personal safety for him. I think there's a difference between what makes you a man in your own eyes, and in his."

He looked down and swirled the liquid in the glass. His pride was wounded, he hadn't quite realized how bad... Shuddering, James drained the liquid.

"A word of advice, from one wounded soldier to another..." Andreas rolled up his pants legs, and both legs were encased in braces from ankle to hip. "They don't see us, the way we see ourselves, the men who love us. It was months before I could do the simplest of things alone,get in or out of bed, get dressed, or use the restroom. Marcello never thought of me as damaged, or less than him."

"Other than maybe in the head," Marcello teased fondly. "Such a hard head, it's a shame the bomb didn't get you there. Andreas was thrown by the bomb, he didn't realize how badly he was hurt. And he still carried his wounded brother a mile to safety. He's my hero."

"I barely see me as human," he admitted as he ordered another drink. "I married him so quick so that he wouldn't be able to run... at least not without a fight..."

"Did you really think I'd run?" Gabriel asked, tears running down his face, as he walked towards James. "Do you really think after you saved me, I wouldn't be there to take care of you? I really hope you think better of me. I would have waited for you forever until you were ready. You are the one who keeps running away."

James's head whipped around so fast that he damn near fell off the bar stall... and he bowed his head in shame. "I think you should run... I hurt everyone I love, remember?"

"Maybe I should try smacking you over the head," Gabriel said, exasperated. "I took your name James. I haven't run yet, although I do spend a fair amount of time chasing you. Just trust me that there's still some good in you, and I know how to find it."

"How?" His voice cracked.

"Come on, you owe me a dance," Gabriel tugged on his collar. "I have my ways."

James followed him and stood up. It was empty now, and he leant into Q.

Gabriel tucked James's head into his neck and held him close. "You scared me," he whispered. "I didn't know where you would go. I was so glad when Marcello called me. I hope you're not upset I came for you."

"I needed time alone... I needed to think..." he whispered.

"I know, I just worry," Gabriel said. "How are you doing after all that?"

"I'm an emotional disaster..." He sighed. "Do you think Adelaide would have a phone chat with me?"

"I'm sure she would," Gabriel said, grateful he was reaching out for help. He said goodnight and thank you to Marcello and Andreas, James at his side.

James felt exhausted as he walked back with Gabriel, leaning against him. "I feel like crap..."

"Like a bad drop?" Gabriel asked.  
He dialed the phone and handed it to James, walking a few steps away to let him speak in private.

James nodded and took the phone gratefully. "Adelaide? It's Bond."

"Hi James, you don't sound so good. What would you like to talk about?" Adelaide asked. "Let me put on the coffee."

He snorted and waited until she had the coffee on before he told her everything that happened. His reactions - it wasn't jealousy, it was shame - and what transpired... And how emotionally cold he felt.

"What did Gabriel tell you?" Adelaide asked as her alarm went off in the background. "Ahh, let me turn that off."

"That he loved me anyway..." He signed, "But I don't feel... Worthy..."

"What do you think would make you worthy?" Adelaide asked. "Would you love him more?"

"I couldn't love him more..." He breathed.

"Well then what would make you more worthy of him James?" Adelaide asked. "He doesn't want money, he doesn't want to be seen as your prize. What do you think would make him happy?"

"I'm not," he said simply and shrugged. "I'm just... Not..."

"What more do you want to give him?" Adelaide asked. "Was the sex better before?"

"It was less awkward, less humiliating…”

"Did he enjoy it more?" She pressed. "What I'm trying to get you to think about James, it that nothing has changed for him. You saving him only made him love you more unconditionally. He feels just as flawed."

“I know he does… but when I look at him, I just think… he could do so much better…” he touched the collar lightly… He needed… “I'll call you back tomorrow, I need some sleep…” he went into the room where Gabriel waited… and then sunk to his knees. “Please sir… will you put me over your knee?”

"Of course," Gabriel held out a hand and petted his hair. "Come here, treasure." He bent to kiss James's forehead. 

Groaning, Bond crawled up onto his lap

Gabriel kissed his bare shoulder. "You're gorgeous love," he ran his nails down James's back. "I wouldn't change a thing about you, unless I could let you stop hurting."

James got comfortable against him. "I love you sir..." He snorted. "There is a line I never thought I would say..."

"Does that bother you?" Gabriel asked softly.

"I have authority issues," he said, amused.

Gabriel snorted in laughter. "Love, you have issues with just about everything." He smoothed a warm hand over James's arse. "Any requests?"

"I need you to spank me... To ground me..."

"My hand?" Gabriel asked. He tugged at James's hair, and James nodded. Gabriel's hand landed on his bare skin with a loud snap. He gasped, but didn't cry out. The snap and he curled.

"Focus on me," Gabriel ordered, his hand landing with another loud smack.

"Yessir," he breathed, eyes closed. "Two sir..." He didn't have to even be told.

Gabriel listened to James's voice relax, and body along with it, as the spanking continued. "I love you," he said, voice full of emotions. "I'm so proud of you."

Bond groaned loudly. Outside, the sub had come up. He was exhausted, physically and mentally and he was hard, painfully hard. "Please..." He said, hearing his voice crack with emotions that he couldn't express.

Gabriel pulled him up for a kiss with a tug at his collar. He was hard as well, and his lover rutting against his lap was a delicious pressure. "We'll go to twenty and then I'll have you," he decided.

James nodded sagely. "Yes sir," he breathed, looking at Gabriel with the love and trust he felt.

Gabriel let him count through the rest of the spanking. "Get the lube and come here," he ordered, a gentle smile on his face. He nuzzled at James proudly when he obeyed.

He was soft, playable... Malleable and obeyed without hesitation.

"God I want you so bad," Gabriel breathed. "Come sit on my lap." He slicked his fingers and reached for his lover.

He did so, straddling and resting his arms.

A little bit of lube, less stretching than normal because an edge of discomfort kept James grounded. "I love you," Gabriel said, sinking into him with a groan.

Bond arched against him, feeling the stretch. His lips curled into a smile, knowing what Gabriel was doing. Using the bite of pain to keep him sane. 

Gabriel kept a tight grasp on his skin, clawing at him, to get as far inside James as he could. He was trying to slow himself down, pace himself to let James catch up to him. 

"It's alright, baby," James whispered. "I want to feel you..."

"You need to understand," Gabriel told him, trying to keep his train of thought. "You're perfect. I love sex with you."

He didn't answer, but it wasn't flat, outright refusal to believe it.

"Have I lied to you yet, James?"

"Never, sir. I love you too"

"Then don't second guess when I tell you that I love touching you," Gabriel claimed his mouth.

"I try not too..." He paused. "I felt exposed in front of your friends..."

"I hope they made you feel more at ease," Gabriel bent in to press a soft kiss to the skin below his jaw. "I would never bring you somewhere that you would be in danger love, I only brought you to show you off, honestly. I'm so proud to have taken your name."

"They tried... They think they can understand..." His smile was tired. In reality no one could ever understand.

"Even if they don't understand it all, they understand what it's like to see someone you love hurt, and be in danger," Gabriel lifted his hand and kissed the wedding band. "All I want is to love you James, really. Nothing more."

"I know," he flexed his hips. "Would you hurry up and fuck me, please?"

"So impatient," Gabriel teased with a smile. He managed to pin James beneath him, his hands anchored. He bit roughly at his neck and took him savagely, a snap of his hips.

James let him pin him, his own smile breaking into something playful and he grunted as he felt the firm pressure of Gabriel's cock slide into him.

Gabriel sighed into his skin, a warm pleased sound. "I love being inside you," he confessed. "I know it's not all the time, but..." he searched for the word. "It's... good." His smile was soft as he tousled James's hair. "I like taking care of you."


	7. Chapter 7

"Really?" Bond raised an eyebrow. He skipped to his ankles. "I'll have to remember that," he teased, kneading at his stiff calf muscles.

Gabriel's face lit up, a pleased smile. "I try," he said. "Now, I believe you wanted a good fucking, isn't that what you said?"

"Oh, thank god we are getting there!" he shot with a smile

"You arse," Gabriel growled playfully, reaching for his cock. "Tell me if it's not enough, you need more pain?"

"I need to come and then I need to sleep," James said, knowing that he was far too tired.

"Alright," Gabriel adjusted his angle and hit his prostate, scratching his nails down James's chest.

It didn't take long for the orgasm to build... And after that, James screeched. Gabriel captured his mouth in a kiss, crying out his orgasm against Bond's skin. Bond collapsed back, panting hard.

Gabriel curled up on his shoulder, one hand wrapped around Bond's collar. "Love you," he told his husband sleepily, pulling the blankets over them.But James didn't answer, he was already fast asleep. 

Gabriel woke up in stages, the body wrapped around him the first thing that registered. Then it was the morning sunlight, warm on their skin. Bond was on his front, arm half off the bed, facing him. The hand that Q had wrapped around the collar was still there and his throat was pushed against his hand.

"Hey, handsome," Gabriel pressed a kiss to his cheek and reveled in the soft skin against his. "You awake?" he asked softly.

“Not really,” he mused, a smile on his lips.

"Let me get up, I'll be right back," Gabriel used the restroom, and came back with a pot of coffee. He curled back up at James's side with his journal, watching him sleep with a smile.

James dosed for an hour or so before he opened his eyes and sat up, hair a mess.

"Hi you," Gabriel looked up from his writing. He bent to kiss James, tugging him closer with the collar. "Mmm, I could eat you."

He groaned and melted against him. "I'm yours, ir," he said between kisses.

Gabriel smiled and claimed his mouth, pulling James against him. "I was watching you sleep, I don't think I've seen you that peaceful." He played with a piece of James's hair that was sticking up. "I hope it will be this nice when we get home." 

"I was worn out," James said quietly. "I was emotionally exhausted..."

"I know," he smiled. "Eve emailed us pictures, Tesla got bigger. I can't believe we're going home... married. Wow. What a way to start the holidays. We should throw our housewarming party for New Years."

Bond shuffled closer and rested his head on Gabriel's stomach, hands on his belly. "I haven't celebrated since I was a child..." He said softly.

"Well I don't think they'll send you out yet," Gabriel petted his hair. "We can have Yule for us, and then invite everyone over later. Have a big Yule log, spend the day in front of the fire."

"That sounds..." Bond paused. "That sounds very domestic," he eventually decided on.

"Or you and Alec can go spend it at the shooting range," Gabriel rolled his eyes magnanimously. "I'll just invite Eve over and enjoy the mulled wine and read."

“Mulled wine sounds good, sir,” he said, standing up and yawning. The collar was on, and he was happy to be owned and wanted and needed for this moment in time. “However I need a shower… I still feel a little…” he paused. “Unsteady… Do you mind if I wear this for a while longer?” he touched the cuffs, and collar. “Metaphorically if not physically.”

"You can wear them whenever you want, for as long as you like," Gabriel kissed him. "You can have a bath instead of a shower if you don't want to get them wet?"

"To hot for a bath," Bond grumbled, as he took them off, one at a time.

Gabriel kissed his wrists and neck. "I love you James," he said softly.

"Promise?" Bond asked quietly.

"I promise, no matter how many times you want to hear it," Gabriel gathered him into his arms. I probably need to say it more. "

"I love hearing you say it... It's never going to be enough for me."

"I love you," Gabriel led him to the shower and got in with him. He turned on the water and set it to cool, running the soap over James's sweaty skin.

James sighed and let himself be taken care of, in perhaps the only way he was comfortable. Pride was a downfall and a big one for him. He curled into Q.

"You're so perfect," Gabriel marvelled. He washed James's hair, and mouthed at his neck with a contented sigh. "I love touching you, I never get tired of it," he confessed, voice rough.

"Well I would very much like you do so it for the rest of your days," said the agent roughly.

"Barring the end of the world," Gabriel said softly, "you'll never be rid of me."

He nodded as if he absolutely approve of this. "Good. I like this plan."

"You know that means actually being careful when I send you out in the field," Gabriel scolded with a smile and a kiss, drying James off.

"I am always careful," he said with a hint of protest in his voice.

"You mean when you dig bullets out of your shoulder in the mirror, or when you blow up embassies and get taken hostage?" Gabriel sad. "I prefer to not think of all the things you've done while I'm on the comms."

"You would hate to know what I do when I am not being careful," James replied sagely and smirked as he kissed his fingertips.

"That's true," Gabriel shook his head. "What are we doing today?"

Bond smiled and relaxed against him. “What would you like to do today, sir?” James asked quietly.

"We can go see the pyramids, if you aren't too tired," Gabriel smiled. "I did rent a car and ordered us lunch."

“That sounds like fun,” he grinned and kissed his nose. “Let's go… But I am ready go home soon enough,” he said with a smile.

"Our tickets are tomorrow," Gabriel smiled. "I am too. Home sounds good." He slipped into light pants and a shirt, spraying bug spray on them both, and grabbing his camera bag. 

James slid a baseball cap over his eyes and sun glasses before he nodded slowly. "Come on. Let's go have fun."

Gabriel tied a bandanna over his own head, and pulled James along after him. He made a stop for their lunch and water, and drove carefully up the mountain. The roads were winding and narrow. He stopped at the peak so he could show James the town.

He had been all over the world and seen wonders that most men had never dreamed off... Yet for all he had seen, he had never actually... Appreciated. Now he leant back in the chair, snapping photographs as they drove.

"This area was settled by 3 other races before the Europeans arrived," Gabriel pointed to the ruins. "They believed the light skinned conquerors were the gods come to earth."

James said nothing as he reached for Gabriel's hand as they explored together. "It's quite stunning..." He said quietly.

"I loved it here," Gabriel said. They climbed the steps to the temple. "They used to make sacrifices here, and then the Spanish soldiers killed them on their own altar."

James smiled but it was a tired, almost sad smile. “No matter what, humans are always good at killing each other,” he said mildly.

"And our job is to make sure that it's the correct people dying," Gabriel said. "I wonder what they will think of us in a thousand years. This field is the ball court. It represented the underworld, and the winners were sacrificed. It was considered a honored way to die."

“I am glad that they don’t think like that these days,” he mused, because they were always the ones that won – most of the time – and yet they lived on. Was it living? It was more… enduring.

"It's... Haunted," Gabriel shivered. "I can hear them. The language isn't spoken here anymore. But when the wind blows and I close my eyes... I can see it. It's what brings me back here."

James looked at him and blinked slowly. All he heard was the wind and the grumble of his stomach.

Gabriel smiled. "You ready for some food?" He unwrapped thick sandwiches with avocado and fresh cheese, and a bowl of fruit.

"Isn't it sacrilege to eat in the middle of an ancient football field?" He asked dryly but approached.

"I used to come here all the time on the weekends when I studied, and I haven't been haunted by football players yet," Gabriel teased. He took off his shirt and leaned back on James's lap in the warm sun.

James snorted and kissed his head as he ate a sandwich. “I know… do you believe in ghosts?”

"I want to... sometimes," Gabriel said thoughtfully. "I want to believe that Z can see me. But then I want to believe that he's somewhere better, and doesn't remember everything that happened."

James smiled a little. "I understand that... I wish sometimes I could talk to Vesper and say that I am sorry... that I did not... could not save her from herself..."

"She would have had to tell you the truth, and I understand being too scared to do that," Gabriel said quietly. "When I was that scared, it was easy to make bad decisions."

James nodded. "Still... I would have loved to have to seen her again just to say something..." He said quietly and sighed. "Still... No use in wishing."

"What would you have told her?" Gabriel asked quietly.

James didn't answer for a long time before he said three soft words, more to himself than anyone else. "I forgive you..."

Gabriel nodded. "When we get back to the hotel, maybe you can go talk to her at the beach."

James shifted. "Since Bolivar and you... I know what I would have done to keep you safe... She did that for me... She saved and destroyed me in so many ways..." James looked up at Q. "You just saved me..."

"You saved me," Gabriel couldn't meet his eyes. "You were the first person that cared I was hurting since Z died. I'm not vindictive by nature, but I will protect what's mine. But I didn't protect you just to destroy you. I feel like if I need to destroy something, then it wasn't really love in the first place. When you love something, there are at least fond memories. I don't have those of Silva. But you, you're everything."

James nodded very slowly. "I know I am..." He whispered.

"I love you," Gabriel reached up for a kiss. "I'm glad I got to share some of the good things with you. I can show you what I've been writing, if you still want to see." He blushed.

James wrapped an arm around him and kissed his jaw, pulling him into his arms. "Really..." He purred. There was a gleam in his eyes. "I think you should read them to me..."

"I will when we get back. I used to write such angry, frightened things. I have a whole shelf of journals of being so scared and not being able to make anything change as a teenager. Writing happy things is new," he smiled at James.

His head cocked to the side.

“So what have you written recently?” His eyes were sparkling with a mischievous grin. “And if I was to get you naked and take you in the centre of this place, how likely is it that I will have to break us out of jail after?”

He shook his head. "Not worried," which was another way of saying that he didn't care and he tugged Q to him.

"There's lube in my pocket," Gabriel grinned at him. "Just in case." He sat up on James's lap and took off James's shirt, running his hands over the skin. He laid his head against the bullet scar. It was still there to remind him, but then he could hear James's heart beating underneath.

Bond slid his hand into his pocket and captured his mouth in a rough kiss.

Gabriel slipped out of his boxers and shorts and crawled naked into James's lap. "I want you," he pleaded.

James growled as he tugged down his belt and pushed his clothes down.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around James's neck and mouthed at his collar bone with a sigh. James's skin was warm from the sun, and he tasted salty from the sweat.

He squirmed and lifted Gabriel onto his lap, taking the lubricant and sliding it over his entrance.

Gabriel bit at his lips, pleading. "Please, I want it rough."

Bond groaned and then tipped Gabriel back onto the grass. "Roll over," he growled in his ear.

Gabriel got onto his hands and knees, pushing back against James with an impatient nudge. The growl had him so hard he ached.

"You want it rough?" He pushed his head down so his back arched.

"Yes!" A bit of aggression was the perfect end to their vacation, leave him pleasantly sore on the plane ride home tomorrow.

James jerked down his trousers and took his cock in hand. The lubrication was the barest minimum to get by... And he slammed into Q, hard.

Gabriel screamed and pushed back against him. "So good love," he rasped, matching James thrust for thrust.

James pushed him down into the floor hard, as a haze over took him and he slammed into him mindlessly. His mind was blanking and it wasn't a good way.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel groaned, the pain gone a bit too far. "James?"

The words jerked through him and he pulled away sharply, his heart racing.

"James, look at me. What happened?" Gabriel held out a hand.

He ran his hands through his hair lightly. "I.. thought... I got... Angry " 

"You thought what love? What made you upset?" Gabriel reached for him.

"Don't," he's hissed. "Don't... Just don't..."

Gabriel sat back, and handed James his clothes. "Do you want to go?"

He shook his head and made a visible effort to calm and to work through it. "I... Got thinking about Bolivar... And I got angry..." His fingers curled.

"You're safe. He's dead. I made sure," Gabriel told him vehemently. "I couldn't let him get you again."

"I know I know..." He said patiently. "But..." He taped his head. "He is still here... It still hurts..." His face clouded with something ugly. "I want him to suffer.”

"What can I do to help?" Gabriel asked helplessly. "Will getting back to work help, do you think? He's gone, but there's always someone else evil out there."

James drifted over and sat down besides Gabriel. “I am sorry, baby…” he said quietly. “I really am… I thought I was over this…”

"There's no date you have to be all better," Gabriel leaned his head on James. "And it takes... Takes time. It's not instant, i wish it were. Take it from me, it pops up when you least want it to."

"Does it pop up for you when you're trying to have sex with your husband? I could have hurt you badly."

"Usually it's when I get too far into my head. I feel like I'm drowning. It's why I don't drink a lot. I get bad flashbacks. They are so real, I can't tell the difference. And they can last hours."

Bond shivered and nodded slowly. " It wasn't a flashback as such... It was anger, Q. Rage... I wanted too..." His fingers flexed.

"You wanted to what?" Gabriel asked quietly. "Hurt someone, the closest person you could get your hands on? That's what's happens when you've been violated and feel powerless. You just lash out. Believe me, I know. The last conversation I had with Z... we fought. That he didn't understand, and couldn't possibly know what I had been through. It was the last thing I ever said to him. The last thing I ever heard... Silva played a recording of him begging to die. But we have to learn to do more than survive."

"How?" His voice cracked.

"I don't know..." Gabriel shook his head. "If I had the answer to that... We just have to take advantage of the time we have, and enjoy every moment we can. I lived a huge part of my life listening to people regret things they hadn't done. I can't live like that. It's why I came to study here, I needed to go somewhere no one knew me."

"Have you ever tried to make the person you love suffer what you went though?"

"I've never been in love before," Gabriel admitted quietly. "Z and I took a lot of things out on each other. We could yell and scream and hit and it didn't matter later on. But... love? James, this is all new to me. I'm completely bewildered by wanting to protect you, and smack you for being an idiot, all in one go."

James smiled a little. "Why am I an idiot?" He hummed.

"You just- you're you!" Gabriel laughed helplessly. "I'm terrified to send you back out into the field. You're the best at what you do because you have absolutely no self protective instinct. That's terrifying to see as a quartermaster. As your husband... I don't know how that's going to feel." He shrugged helplessly and climbed onto James's lap.

"I am still pondering what to do, Q..." He confessed as he wrapped his arms around the young man. "I don't know if I want to go back..."

"Whatever you decide, I'll be right here," Gabriel kissed his cheek softly. "You're not doing it alone anymore. I would rather you not go back into the field, as your husband. But I also married a 00, and I've been on your comms before. I'll do everything I can to bring you back if that's what you want to do."

He nodded and nuzzled his nose against Gabriel's lightly. "It's something that I need to think about," he confessed quietly. "And it's one that you can't help me with... Not this one..." He whispered.

"I know," Gabriel sighed. "It's a bit easier for me. Barring something going spectacularly wrong, I'm safe in the computer lab."

"But you there means I always have something to come home too... Even in a thousand pieces... I get to come home to you," Bond kissed him. Slow. Searching.

"Of course," Gabriel sighed into the kiss, still curled around James. "I'll always be there to love you." The sky was growing dark and drops of rain started to fall. "Let's go wait bit out in one of the buildings?"

He smiled, the anger having passed for now and agreed. Capturing his lip, he pulled Gabriel against him as the heavens opened.

Gabriel yelped as they got drenched. He grabbed their clothes and the food and pulled James into the temple with him. He laughed as they tumbled onto the blanket in a heap of wet skin. "No wonder no one else was here, they checked the weather."

Bond wrapped around Gabriel and pulled him into his arms. The sound of the rain was primal, raw instinct and he kissed the boy, hard.

"Mmm, I like this," Gabriel held on to him.

"I need you," Bond growled with snarl.

"There's no more lube, but if you use your tongue..." Gabriel arched against him.

Gabriel keened against him, reaching for James and grasping for any bit of skin he could reach. The lightning splitting the sky filled the air with electricity, and Gabriel's hair stood up, the bandanna lost.

James turned him around and then physically lifted him up. "Lean against the wall... Legs around me..." He breathed, panting

Gabriel nodded, doing just as he said. The storm, James's flashback, the interrupted sex, all left him unsettled and James was the best cure for that.

He growled and pressed his mouth to Q's, almost violently as he pinned his wrists, and positioned himself to slide into him.

"Please?" He wanted James inside him so badly. It calmed both of them, and it was soothing to be as close as they could get. The stone wall against his back was cold, and the rain pouring outside left it damp.

James pressed his mouth to Q’s and then his forehead his… and slowly pushed himself inside the boy. Blue eyes didn't leave Green. 

Gabriel sighed, it was everything righting itself, James being inside him and mentally present again. It was slower than it would have been with more lube, but right now it was the perfect way to reconnect.

"Fuck..." the curse bubbled out of Bonds throat. "Christ I love you..." he breathed.

"I love you James, I always will," Gabriel kept their eyes locked. He shivered at the intensity in James's eyes.

He broke the kiss with a groan and stared at him, watching him. He watched as the green eyes began to haze over with the first signs of pleasure... And then he stopped, grinning. "Not yet," he rasped.

"Alright," Gabriel stilled. His cock was hard between their bellies,dripping precum. He wanted James to move, move now, but he knew there was a reason for the pause.

The reason for the stop was simply to let the orgasm build. Pause before it hit, let it fade she then start doing it all over again... He rolled his hips suddenly, hard.

Gabriel found himself begging, not quite sure there were coherent words coming out. He scraped his nails down James's back, trying not to come before his husband.

Bond was having none of it, wanting to see his husband fall apart. The cry that he let out was high pitched and breathy as his plan fell apart and he came, hard.

Only then did Gabriel let his eyes close, as he clenched around James and came so hard tears ran down his face. "Baby, sweetheart, love you," he peppered James's face with kisses.

James sunk to the floor because he could not hold him up. He sunk and wrapped arms around him, holding him close.

Gabriel wrapped them both in the blanket they'd been using for the picnic. "Sleep, love."

James curled up against him, very small... very tired, and emotionally damaged man... and he dozed off, in the comfort and safety that Q offered him.

Q kept him safe, stayed awake and held his husband while he slept. Not surprised that memories of Bolivar had resurfaced, he stayed with James in his arms until the blue eyes blinked up at him once again.

"Hey handsome," Q smiled down at him.

"Hey..." he croaked.

Gabriel bent and kissed him. 

"The rain let up and the sunset is beautiful," he pointed to the door. "I hope you felt safe enough with me holding you."

He snuggled into him, feeling very young . "Always baby..."

"Good. And tomorrow we get to be back in our own home," Gabriel's look was a mix of fond and loving.

"That's if I can get up," he murmured. "Everything from the hips down is numb!"

"Stone isn't the best bed," Gabriel agreed, cracking his neck as he stood. He offered James a hand.

"About as good as a tree, but less likely to fall out into an enemy compound, as it were," he mused and pulled himself up using Q's hand.

Gabriel rubbed James's stiff shoulders. He gathered their wet clothes and dressed. "Hot bath and a massage tonight?"

He smiled at that and nodded. "Yes... Please..."

"Sounds good to me too," Gabriel smiled. He kissed James slowly and kept his hand on his waist. They made their way back to the car, and Gabriel tangled their fingers together as he drove.

"You're trying to keep me grounded," he hadn't felt grounded since he stormed out of that bar after thinking they Q had told people his humiliating story.

"Yes," Gabriel sighed. "And myself. Tomorrow we go home. I'm excited, but sad."

James nodded sagely and squeezed his hand.

They drove back to the hotel, the heat on to dry their wet clothes. Gabriel pulled James into a hot shower to warm them both up. He sighed and laid his head on James's shoulder, content to be in his lover's arms.

James held him tight... But he was restless still. He pressed his head to Q and slowly went to his knees in the shower, nosing at his thigh.

"What's wrong love?" Gabriel tugged at his hair. "You're tense." He ran a hand over James's shoulders.

"I need to relax... I feel.. shamed..."

"Why sweetheart?" Gabriel kissed his forehead.

"Just... Everything..." He nuzzled, sweetly submissive and needy at the same time

"Come to bed and let me take care of you?" Gabriel offered him a hand up. He brought the massage oil, heating in a bowl of warm water.

James nodded, head hanging with tension and anxiety. "Yessir..." He whispered

"Come sit," Gabriel spread a soft towel and pulled James on to his lap. He started with each finger, stretching them and massaging the muscles. When he was done, he kissed the tip of each.

James watched him, eyes on him with a soft gaze as he worked.

"I love you," Gabriel said, working his way up each of James's arms. "So much." 

"Even when I get angry?" He asked softly.

"All the time," Gabriel said with a smile. "Stroppy, angry, or scared. It doesn't matter. I married you, precious, don't forget."

James watched him before looking up at him. "But... Why me?"

"Because you saved me," he worked his way down James's back. "And because you love me."

"No... In the cottage... You knew that I would submit... Didn't you?" He asked quietly.

"I hoped," Gabriel said quietly. "I wasn't sure. I knew the stories I'd heard about you, but I didn't think they were the whole story."

His head cocked. "Which stories?"

"The stories that James Bond is a ladies man, and can seduce anything that walks," Gabriel winked. "I figured even if they were true, no one had ever wanted you as a person, for being yourself. And judging by those missions, you needed a way to unwind."

He snorted and chuckled as he shook his head. "Am I that obvious?" He asked quietly.

"You weren't obvious, it just looked like you had nothing to live for," Gabriel smoothed oil over his lower back. "You needed to be taken care of, and I needed someone to care about; it seemed like a good match. I didn't dare hope this was ever possible."

James felt his mouth curve into a soft smile. "We seem to be a good match, don't we? Both pretty screwed up - no offence - both lonely... Lost far too much..."

"None taken, lay down?" Gabriel kneaded his way over James's calf muscles. "I think I was nothing but scars and pain left."

He shifted and lay down slowly for him.

Gabriel laid his forehead against James's back, just breathing him in. "You really are gorgeous, you've no idea. But not how everyone tells you."

"So you tell me how you see me," James prompted quietly.

"You aren't as calloused as they say, you really do feel things. I like you out of your suits and away from your charm that you use on missions. I like when your eyes aren't hiding anything, and you look at me and really smile."

He groaned quietly and shuddered. "Gabriel..." He said softly.

"What, baby?" Gabriel worked his way down James's feet with a shiver. He liked that tone of voice, the tone that said all of James's defenses were down and he was seeing the real side of the man he married. "I'm not going to change my mind, you know. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I love you..." He whispered softly, pushing his hips back to Q. "Need you..."

"Love you," Gabriel tugged at the fine hairs on the back of his neck and groaned. "I love how you feel in my arms." He wrapped an arm around James's waist and reached for the lube.

"Don't let me think," his hips were pushed back... James needed to be out of his head.

"I have you," Gabriel whispered, running his nails down James's back. "Do you need me to use the flogger?"

James nodded and waited for the embarrassment to come... It didn't and he shivered, relaxing into Q's grip.

"Ok, I'm going to stop touching you and get the flogger from the luggage," Gabriel got it quickly. He came back and ran the suede strands over James's hip.

Bond sighed and closed his eyes. "Can we... push sometimes?" He said quietly. "Try something more than the flogger? "

"Of course," Gabriel squeezed his hand. "Now? Or when we get home? We can do whatever you need sweetheart."

He sighed. "Now?" He asked quietly.

"The whip? The crop?" Gabriel asked. "Do you want me to cuff you?"

"Surprise me?" He said softly m

"Alright, close your eyes, lay on you stomach, and put your hands over your head," Gabriel went to the luggage. He took out the leather cuffs, and buckled them around James's wrist, attaching them to the bed frame. Then he reached for the braided whip, something they hadn't tried yet. 

"I'm going to warm up your skin with the flogger for twenty first love. Count for me?"

James did so, perfectly relaxed in the gentle commands... Until they touched the bed frame. For a moment, he stiffened... But relaxed at the word. He shifted and stretched, muscles rippling like a cat. "Yes sir."

Gabriel felt him tense, and started with a line of kisses down his spine. "It's just me, you can tell me to stop anytime, sweetheart."

"I know..." He said softly. "I trust you... So much...."

"Thank you," Gabriel dragged his nails over the taut skin of James's shoulders. He leaned back to snap the crop over his skin, letting James adjust.

He exhaled and shivered. "One..." He breathed, losing himself in that sensation.

Gabriel worked his way through the twenty strokes, up and down James's back to warm his skin. 

"God, you're gorgeous," he said fervently. "Remember to breathe and talk to me, ok?" He trailed the handle of the whip down James's cheek.

Bond let out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes before nodding. "Very much in the green, sir," he said, having that slight slur to his voice that indicated where his mind was slipping too.

"Good boy," Gabriel kissed his thigh before snapping the whip down across his buttocks. He knew that it would take a moment for the sensation to register, and waited to see how James reacted before wielding it again.

He froze... A long thin welt rose. Bond shuddered and moaned loudly.

"Stay with me, talk to me?" Gabriel didn't want to lose him in his head. He licked down the welt.

"I'm alright," James said quietly and smiled.

"Just making sure, tesoro," Gabriel smiled. "I'm so proud of you, love." He snapped the whip down on James's skin and waited.

He arched, quivering and his lips had curled into a smile.

Gabriel watched him slip further into subspace, the tension in his muscles unfurling. By the time he got to ten strokes, James was loose limbed, his hand in the cuffs the only thing that moved.

James shivered, his face relaxed and sighed. "I love you... So much..."

"I love you," Gabriel put the whip aside. "When you asked me earlier? No, I didn't know you were going to submit in front of the fireplace. But this, love, I'm the luckiest man alive."

James turned his head and reached up, searching for the kiss.

Gabriel unhooked the cuffs from the bedframe, but left them bucked around James's wrists. He pulled James into his lap facing him, managing a few desperate kisses while he fumbled with the lube.

James kissed back, holding his face in his hands as he kissed hungrily.

"I want to be inside you," Gabriel moaned into the kiss. "Please, want you so badly love." He managed to prepare James a little, between desperately clutching at him.

"Take me," he breathed.

"Need you," Gabriel slid into him, a desperate cry escaping his throat. He kept James's torso pressed against his own, nothing between them.

He groaned, feeling Q bare over him. His hands twisted with the young man's, and turned his head to share breath and body.

He was breathing James's air, every inch of skin touching. He'd meant for it go be slow, but their pace was desperate, he was trying to climb inside James, match his heartbeat.

Bond moaned, head back. His posture was submissive, head thrown back. "Sir..." He moaned.

"Yes, my love?" Gabriel was biting at his throat, fingers sliding on his sweaty skin. It was the kind of desperate love making that let their hearts beat in sync. "You're perfect James," he praised. "Will you come for me?"

His hips pushed back. Once. Twice. Three times and he broke, fingers desperately scrabbling to hold onto the bed bars as he shattered.

Gabriel came with a sob, stretched over James's back like a cloak. He peppered his back with kisses, fingers still entwined.

It took him almost a full minute before he could stop shaking and longer until he could move. He shivered.

Gabriel managed to roll them both onto their sides and curl around James. He pulled the blankets around them and clung to James. "I have you, won't let you go, I promise."

James didn't say anything. James was already dead to the world.

Gabriel smiled at the little snores escaping his husband. He let himself relax, leaving the cleanup for later, and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A week later, they were home and James pushed through the front door. Both their suitcases dropped on the floor. "Tesla!" He called and turned back to Gabriel. "I need to carry you over the threshold."

Gabriel laughed, delighted. He dropped his bags in the hallway as Tesla appeared, far lankier than she had been when they left.

He reached down and scooped up Gabriel before carrying him into the flat and setting him down.

"It's good to be home," Gabriel smiled. "Did you have fun with Auntie Evie, love?" He picked Tesla up and snuggled her between them.

The cat head butted, purring and James scratched the cats ears as he picked up their luggage.

"You're home!" Eve appeared from the kitchen, and swept Gabriel into a hug. "Was it wonderful?"

"It was better than wonderful," Gabriel admitted. "It was so nice to be somewhere warm and avoid the rain. We were thinking about a housewarming party, invite Jim and R, Alec. Keep your Sunday free, yeah?"

James was too busy petting and cooing over the cat to care whether he looked up at Eve... And Tesla crawled up his arm to his broad shoulders and promptly draped himself around James neck.

"I've never seen him that happy, Gabriel," Eve smiled.

"I hope he stays happy," Gabriel said wistfully. "Call you tomorrow?"

"Sure, dinner should be here in fifteen minutes, I ordered you Italian," Eve winked. "Don't get arrested for indecent exposure on the balcony unless I can watch."

"Not going to happen... Well, you viewing," James said as he came in and kissed Eve on the cheek. "Thank you for looking after our baby."

"I can always hope," Eve grinned. "Welcome home James, I'm glad you look so happy. It's a really good look on you, you deserve it. You both do. Just tell me what to bring Sunday."

"Will do," Gabriel smiled. "Eve ordered dinner love, all we have to do is unpack and relax."

"Unpack tomorrow," he said as he pried the cat from his shoulders to Gabriel.

"True, we don't have to be at work until Monday," Gabriel took Tesla. "Hi, Tess Tess baby. You're so big! Are you still up for people coming over this weekend?"

The cat nuzzled him as Bond lifted the cases.

"Wow, winter," Gabriel stuck his head out onto the balcony. "How are you doing with being home love?"

He nodded. "Alright so far."

"I was afraid to come home," Gabriel admitted. "So much happened before we left. Even with moving... it was hard to face."

He nodded in agreement and his face darkened. He hadn't thought of that...

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to upset you," Gabriel pulled him close. "I just worry, you've been through a lot. I want to give you what you need to heal. Ah, that will be the food," he said as the doorbell rang.

James was... Almost helpful. Clothes got dumped by the washing machine but never actually went in it, drinks were made and cupboards left open... Agents didn't often get house trained.

Gabriel came back and surveyed the scene. "Well house husband is out," he laughed. "Maybe you'll just be my personal guard."

He scowled a little. "What?"he said with a frown.

"The house work has never been your strong suit love," Gabriel pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You can be my driver and escort when you aren't on missions. I don't think I should begin to trust you with dinner unless it involves toast or a takeout menu."

He frowned. "I am not that bad," he said wryly.

"Being realistic love," Gabriel smiled. "You let yourself be kidnapped to save me. Let me do the dishes and the tech. I love you to pieces, and I wouldn't change a thing about you. Maybe I should get a crock pot. I had one at the university."

He nodded. "That would be useful... If we know that we are going to be home late, something hot it waiting," and James decided that it was not worth arguing over, so settled down with the cat once he had a pot of tea on the go. 

"You're not a very good liar for a spy love," Gabriel smiled. He handed James his container of food. "We can give it a try if you like, you doing stuff around the house."

"We both have stressful jobs, we need to both make a home together," he said, sounding perturbed.

"And I'm not keeping score of who does what," Gabriel said. "Maybe it's time to admit that we both hate cleaning bathrooms and hire someone to clean. We can take turns with cooking and dropping off laundry at the dry cleaners. We can certainly afford it, and it would solve a lot of stress."

He snorted and nodded. "Fine,... MI6 provides a good cleaning service... For the agents because none of us are house broken."

"No, you and Alec only know how to break things," Gabriel laughed. He stretched and took the garbage to the kitchen. There was a note from Eve that said 'check the fridge', and a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries was waiting.

"It's not only me and Alec who know how to break things!" he complained bitterly as he shoved pasta onto plates, made the tea and settled down, yawning. 

"Can we not fight about it love, please?" Gabriel bit into a strawberry and sighed happily.

"I'm not fighting," he replied, looking a little miffed.

Gabriel snuggled next to him, and tried to fend off Tesla, who was fascinated by the pasta.

"She missed us," James said curiously as he petted the cat.

"Of course she did, we are her humans," Gabriel smiled. "You've never had a cat before, have you? This is pretty unusual, usually they sulk after you leave them alone, and you have to bribe them. I dare say she was spoiled rotten though. I never thought I'd see Eve with cat hair on her."

"I've never had a husband, a flat or a pet before," James replied. 

"Oh!" Gabriel leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I'm sorry love. It's new for me as well. We'll learn together. Just be patient with me?"

He smiled and ran his hands through Gabriel's hair. "That goes without saying."

"Who would have thought, when we went to the lake district, we'd end up here?"

"You taught me how to be human..."

"I just gave you a safe place to act human, instead of acting like a weapon," Gabriel leaned into his lover's touch. "We were both hurting, and pain makes us do hurtful things."

"I am a weapon," Bond frowned and lifted his head to look at Gabriel. "If and when MI6 sign me off, I'm going back into the field," he said quietly. "Bolivar was someone's attack dog, there is far more..." he said and breathed deep in nervous anticipation.

"I know," Gabriel nodded. "That's who I fell in love with, and I wouldn't change that about you, love. I hope you know that. I'll be worried, and I'll do everything in my power to bring you home, but I'd never ask you not to do your job. I hope you know that. You can come in with me Monday, start working out."

"You were hoping I would retire..." he said quietly.

"Of course, I want to know that you're safe," Gabriel readily agreed. "But that doesn't mean that I want you home and unhappy. I just worry. It's my job."

"I do need to keep going. I think if I stop then I will wither."

"So where should we start?" Gabriel asked. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

James shook his head. "No, darling... let's have the party."

"You're suggesting a party?" Gabriel grinned. "Should I call psych?"

He snorted. "You wanted the welcome home party, sweetheart. We can announce our second wedding at the same time."

"Second wedding? We're really doing that?" Gabriel sighed. "Are we going to wear morning suits and all? It was so perfect."

"You can wear what you like, sweetheart," he replied. "We could do a collar ceremony, if you want to change it up. "

"Oh!" Gabriel's face lit up. "That's... So private though. I don't expect you to put your submission on display love."

He snorted and shifted to lean against him. "That's only to our nearest and dearest. The rest can have a wedding and be happy with it."

"Would you really?" Gabriel asked, suddenly shy. "We could find you a dress collar, something to wear out." He kissed James's fingers.

He nodded, serious. "Only for you... it was just an idea. .."

"Maybe just someone to take pictures," Gabriel murmured. "I'm very selfish, I want you all to myself. I'll do some asking around, I used to know a photographer who specialized in bdsm photos. I don't know if he does anymore, but he'll recommend someone if he doesn't. What would you wear?"

"That's technically up to you, love," he replied.

"Forget technically, you're my partner, James. You will look lovely with a platinum collar on your throat. I might have to take you out just to show you off."

He cooked his head, slouched against Gabriel with Tesla on his lap. "Out?"

"Out, like a bdsm club with you in those leather pants," Gabriel smiled. "We can stay dressed and don't have to interact, I just want to show off how lucky I am."

James paused... and then nodded slowly. "Okay then.”

"And if you do decide you want to play, it doesn't have to be in public," Gabriel kissed him. "I should get you a membership application to the one I used to go to."

He nodded. "Under a pseudonym... but why not. "

"No one knows my real name, so it's never been an issue," Gabriel smiled. "You could be James Shaw for awhile. And no sleeping in the leather pants this time love," he teased fondly. "That was awful."

He laughed at that. "We were in a villa in the middle of a very hot country, I'm not doing that again!"

"Definitely not. But you did look incredible. We'll have to get you measured for a dress collar though. I still can't believe you're mine," Gabriel confessed.

"I'm a lot more comfortable than I ever thought I would be," James confessed. "You have my heart, my hand, my arse and my submission... if there was anything else you wanted, name it and it's yours."

"What do you think is left for me to want?" Gabriel asked. "This is more than I dared to hope for. I have no idea what to do with it. Will you let Jim and Alec know about Sunday's party? Should we invite Mallory?"

"You can invite him, I suppose" he said thoughtfully.

"He never interacts, I'd like to see him relax. R, Eve, who else?"

"What about the double-ohs who are in the country. Tanner... Anyone else in Q branch?"

We can invite the minions if you don't mind, they're really loyal," Q smiled. "Who is on the country right now? I don't even know."

He shrugged. "Like I know. They're still thinking that I've lost the plot..."

"Well let's let Eve ask then," Gabriel reached for his phone and sent her a text message. "Should we attempt cooking, or just order from that French restaurant?" He tilted the phone so James couldn't see it, and gasped.

" What?" He asked, leaning towards him, trying to see the screen.

"It's a surprise," Gabriel scolded. "But that never works with a spy. What would you think about wearing this?" He showed James a single circlet of platinum, with a tag hanging on it. "We can have it engraved to match your collar. And you can wear it with that white tuxedo that you love so much."

He frowned, cocking his head to the side. "I am not kneeling on the floor in that tux, I will have you know."

"Not even if you wear your leather trousers with it?" Gabriel sighed seductively in his ear. "Alright, what would you wear? There is the black lace up shirt I got in Mexico, it should be just tight enough on you."

He arched an eyebrow. " What would you wear?" He asked.

"Hmmm, I hadn't actually thought that far," Gabriel mused. "Definitely some tight black cargo pants, lots of pockets. I need a place to stash things. Maybe that red satin shirt I've been saving, some black boots. I need a haircut."

"If we are going to do this... you're going to need to tell me what to do... and i'm not going anywhere unarmed."

"We can just go and watch, and we aren't going to a BDSM club with guns James," Gabriel smiled. "You can hide one in my cargo pants if you want, but there's no place to put them in your leather pants. We can go dance, sit and have a drink. Or there are private rooms if you want to play. Whatever you're comfortable with."

James arched an eyebrow and nuzzled at his neck gently, a soft, appreciative sound. "I am going armed - i'll find some way," he said quietly.

"Alright love," Gabriel agreed. James being sweet like this was far too rare for him to spend the time arguing about something so trivial as weapons. "I wonder how fast they can have the collar sized? I still have your collar measurements from when I ordered your leather one." Gabriel sent off an email and turned off the phone, content to snuggle back into James.

“A year ago, I would have died of laughter had you suggested this,” he said with brutal honesty. “Or shot you… I never thought I would agree to this, and especially not to go out like it…” he kissed his jaw. “How about a second wedding and a collar ceremony. We could do the latter first and make everyone think it's part of my wedding outfit?”

"That's fine," Gabriel smiled. "You're still in charge of clothes though. Can we pull it together in time for Sunday?"

He blinked. "The wedding?"

"Oh, were you not thinking of it for this weekend?"

He shook his head. "No, God no. If we are going to do it again with everyone then we are going to do it properly... but we can announce it Saturday night."

"One of those proper affairs," Gabriel teased. "I was afraid of that. The things I do for you, love. They'll think it's a joke."

"They can think what they like," he said stubbornly.

"Ah yes, there's the stubborn agent I married. I just wanted to be able to give you the collar sooner."

"So how does that portion work? You can arrange that part, I will arrange the wedding. How does that sound?"

"We choose some kind of vows, we can write our own, or I can find some traditional examples," Gabriel said. "Its nothing set, it can be whatever we need it to be. Sometimes there's a rose to prick your fingers, or a knife, to mingle blood. However we want to personalize it."

"I like the idea of mingling blood," he mused thoughtfully.

"What would be the most meaningful way for us to do it? A knife?"

"I can go with that, yes," he said softly.

"Alright, you get to do the cutting then," Gabriel shivered. "I don't think I can hurt you."

He arched an eyebrow. "Darling, I've been shot countless times, a drop of blood is nothing - beside, we have done blood play. "

Loo"I know, I just- it's not one of us needing out of our heads. It feels different," Gabriel sighed. "I think I could do anything you need from me when you need it, without question. But shoot someone in cold blood versus shoot someone trying to kill... cut you because I'm losing you in your head, or cut you..." his eyes widened. "Never mind. I was thinking of it wrong. I'm cutting you to claim you. Of course I can."

James grinned at that and pulled him so he was straddling his lap. "Claim me now, if you like."

"You're insatiable," Gabriel scolded fondly. "Claim you now?" He bent to kiss James. "Shall I take you to bed, and find your collar in the luggage?"

He arched to the kiss. "Why not?"

"Come on, then," Gabriel stood and pulled James up by the hand. He led him into the bedroom, and there was a soft rug beside the bed. "Kneel on the rug for me love," he rummaged through the luggage and found the collar. "I asked Eve to get me some things while we were gone."

James knelt, body and posture relaxes, hands folded behind his back. "Oh?"

"Well I wanted a rug just for you, something soft and comfortable. Some cushions, some soft robes," Gabriel buckled the collar around James's neck. "Home is a safe place, and I want us to be able to relax."

James rolled his neck and shoulders experimentally "I'm glad I found you... or you, me..."

Gabriel kneaded at a knot in James's shoulders. "We'll say we found and saved each other." He reached for the bottle of almond oil on the nightstand, and warmed some in his hands before smoothing it into James's skin.

He shuddered and his eyes closed, an expression of the pleasure, of bliss, on his face.

"You needed this," Gabriel said softly. "To be able to relax and let me take care of you."

He hummed his agreement, eyes closed.

"I'm taking you out tomorrow," Gabriel decided. "We'll find you a dress collar and some leathers to wear."

"That's tomorrow," he panted. "What about now?"

"Now, you get to relax and let me take care of you," Gabriel kissed his forehead. "Close your eyes and lay on your stomach."

He did so, hands still on the small of his back, the calm steady obedience in his motions.

Gabriel trailed the flogger down his spine. "Count for me?" 

"Yes sir," he murmured.

The leather snapped on James's oiled skin with a crack. Gabriel leaned in to lave his tongue over the red mark.

"One," the shudder that went through him was delicious, warm and coiling.

Gabriel worked up and down his shoulders, leaving James's skin a warm, glowing red. "Roll over for me?" He sunk his teeth into the back of Bond's neck.

He did so, his eyes still closed.

Gabriel ran the strands of the flogger over his stomach and nipples, tracing along the muscles. He found the lube and slicked himself up, just enough that it wouldn't hurt, and sank down onto James with a groan. He pulled the blindfold off to watch his husband's cerulean eyes.

James hissed, arching into him slowly and he shuddered.

Gabriel pinned James's hands beneath his own, and rode him for all he was worth. A drop of sweat rolled down his back, and he shivered, the cant of his hips pinning James completely.

He could have overpowered him, without much of an effort on his part... but at that point, that moment in time, he couldn't have done a damn thing. He whined and arched, eyes wide and hungry

"So good for me, love," Gabriel kissed his neck where the tendons stood out. He soothed his lips against his pulse, mouthing at the racing blood under the skin.

Bond whimpered as he arched, eyes closed and he let out a desperate, breathless moan.

"Now.. do you think you're ready to come?"

"Please..." he breathed. He was reduced to begging. "Please... please..."

Gabriel bit at ones of his nipples and placed James's hand on his cock. "I love your hands on me."

James groaned, and slowly began to stroke him, spitting in his hands to lubricate

"So, I think you'd look gorgeous in nothing but those leather trousers and collar," Gabriel said with a growl. "You're mine."

James arched as he came, crying out with a whimpering need. "Yes... yes... yes...."

Gabriel came with a cry, fingers pulling at James's hair.


	10. Chapter 10

James sagged back, panting, his eyes closed, as he felt himself fall inwards... drop. He groaned. "Dropping..."

Gabriel managed to land next to him and cradle James in his arms, panting himself. He caught his breath and opened his eyes, and squeezed James. "Open your eyes for me, love?"

He did so. They were distant, darting and alert. Half of him was rigid with the tension that quickly was building, the other half was still in that submissive state.

"Sit up," Gabriel encouraged, "and breathe for me?" He yawned and curled protectively around James.

He sat up obediently and leant into Gabriel.

"You're amazing," he kissed his husband softly.

James shivered in his grip on the rug . "Bed, baby. .."

Gabriel groaned and sat up. "Yeah, best not wake on the floor." He stood and offered James a hand. He turned down the bed and pulled James with him.

His knees buckled and he went down, hard. "Fuck..." he spat. His body was trembling from the drop as he tried to gain control of himself. 

Gabriel pulled him up onto the bad, and settled him against the pillows. He handed James some water and let him settle.  
"Stop beating yourself up, I can hear you scolding yourself in your head."

He snorted and sipped the water. "What am I saying?" he asked.

"You hate being weak, and you wish you were yourself again. I didn't marry who you were before, James. I married who you are now," Gabriel said.

He sighed, with a smiled and turned his head to rest against Gabriel, his eyes closed as he worked to calm and ground himself. "I really really hate being weak..." he said quietly. "I really do..."

"I know," Gabriel encouraged. "But I also know that only we see it. You're safe, no one else knows."

He closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to his shoulder before he stood up. "Bed?" he said quietly.

"Yes, absolutely," Gabriel tucked them both in under the covers, and turned out the lights. Tesla curled up at their feet with a purr, glad to have his dads home.

Bond rolled against his lover and closed his eyes, and let out a little shiver. 

Gabriel laid awake, listening to James breathe for awhile, in case he had nightmares and needed to be woken. By the time he managed to fall asleep, it was already past 2, and Tesla had abandoned them to chase a bug.

James woke before Q the next morning... and went to the kitchen. Right... he knew what he wanted to do. Half an hour later, James came back in with a tray. There was a full English on it, complete with eggs, bacon, sausages... the works. "William... baby wake up."

"Hi honey, morning," Gabriel opened his eyes and smiled. "Oh, you're a saint. I'm starving. You wore me out." He took the tray and placed it on the nightstand, and pulled James down for a kiss. "Mmmm, you taste good," he murmured. "Caffeine?"

He set the grey down on his lap lightly."Enjoy it," he said quietly and sat down. He went and brought in a second tray for himself.

"I wasn't expecting this, you're wonderful," Gabriel sighed with contentment. "As much as we've gotten stir crazy at times, I'm going to miss lazy mornings with you."

He leant in and kissed him gently, and wrapped an arm around him lightly. He sat down with his breakfast next to him.

Gabriel hummed happily and snuggled against his side. "I'm going to order from the French restaurant for the party. Any requests?"

"I don't care as long as we are happy. .." he said softly.

"How could I be unhappy with you healthy next to me?" Gabriel asked. "I have everything."

Except breakfast inside you," he said brightly. "Eat up."

"You're plotting something," Gabriel said around a mouthful of eggs. "Oh, and we need to go out, I found a place to try on collars."

"Yes. Do I... have to be in role?" he asked quietly. "Also... if I am going somewhere as your sub, I can't be recognized."

"You don't have to be anything, love, we're going to a very discreet store," Gabriel assured him. "You can choose to wear a mask or hood when we go out if you like?"

He sighed and leant against Q as he finished what was a truly obscene amount of food, which was indeed a testimony to how far that he had come in there short, meaningful relationship. 

"I'm so spoiled," Gabriel sighed. "You're too good to me." He kissed James's cheek softly. "So the store we're going to, I asked them to put some collars aside in a room for us to try. If you want something different, just let me know. I want you to love it."

James nodded slowly. "I'm a little nervous..." he said softly. "It's the first time we've been public doing this. "

"It's not public, it's just us," Gabriel reassured him. "We just tell them what we chose at the end. We can bring the box home and put it on here."

He nodded slowly. "And then we can have a ceremony with Eve and Alec. You know he is interested, right?"

"Yes, he's asked enough questions," Gabriel smiled. "So is he seeing anyone?"

He shrugged. "Not that I am aware of. He made me promise to have a long chat about it first."

"I wonder, he asked me some rather specific questions when he emailed me," Gabriel said thoughtfully. "He worries about you though, I'm glad. Now that we've finally managed to be civilized. You two do still owe me a pub crawl. Oh, don't forget to tell Jim to bring his wife?"

"All we have had for the longest time is each other," he said softly. "He gets... jealous."

"I know, I understand," Gabriel said softly. "For the longest time it was only Z and I. We were the only people we could trust. There's nothing like a link to someone that forged in fire like that, whether you're related or not. That's why I've tried to get along with him, even when he was being... difficult. He knew you better than I did, who is to say he wasn't right?"

"I was," James replied. "Of course I was right about you, and the bastard should have listened to me. Out of the both of us, I generally have less people trying to kill me for being an arse, which is why I smacked him with the try, you know. He deserved it."

"You two fight like siblings, even if you aren't related," Gabriel shook his head and put aside his empty plate. "Z would have loved you James. Let's get dressed. I need to order food and we need to go shopping."

"You mean you don't want to take me around the supermarket?" he said with a smile. "We could get the food after we go for the collar...."

"If you'd like," Gabriel grinned. "I have some brush in colors from when I used to go out, and eyeliner. I guarantee no one would recognize you," he giggled. "And we need disposable plates, I don't want to do dishes after a party."

He arched an eyebrow. "Eye liner... absolutely not..." he said, eyes narrowing. 

"You'd be surprised how effective it is," Gabriel winked. "People are afraid of making eye contact with a man wearing eye liner."

He turned and arched an eyebrow, giving his best agent stair. "Seriously... your suggesting it?" 

"You want to be completely unrecognizable. And people wouldn't blink at a collar if you're wearing eye liner."

"Oh... go on then..." he said, arching an eyebrow. 

"Alright," Gabriel smiled. "Bathroom. My stuff is in there." He followed James and pulled out a box from under the sink. Out came blue hair spray, black eyeliner, and a set of clip on skull earring. "Put on the leather pants."

He came in slowly, his eyes narrowing and he sat on the edge of the bath. "Knock yourself out."

"A black mesh shirt and fingerless gloves?" Gabriel asked thoughtfully. He spiked James's hair and sprayed in a blue dye. He traced James's eyes with a black kohl liner, and added mascara. "Get dressed and come back to look," he instructed.

He did so and came back in, looking rather awkward and a little embarrassed. "I look ridiculous."

"You look hot, I'd fuck you," Gabriel grinned and clipped on the skull earrings.

"Dear god," Alec choked out from the doorway. "I didn't think you were the kind of person to cheat. And with a hooker?"

"Oh, piss off, Alec," James growled.

"James? Oh goodness," Alec shook his head. "Should I even ask?"

"Probably not. How the fuck did you get a key?"

"I picked the lock," Alec said cheerfully. "And good thing too. Looks like I almost missed the fun. Where are we going?"

"You tell him," James said as he turned to the mirror and began to was he off.

"Don't you dare, I just finished that!" Gabriel yelped, dragging him back from the water. "Piss off Alec, we're going out and he needed a disguise. Now I have to do it all over again love, we have an appointment."

"I'm not leaving the apartment looking like a teenager who's taken too much of something," he said and gently peeled his arm free. "I love you but no."

Gabriel stuck out his bottom lip and chewed on it. "I think you look good, actually," he said, voice gone rough with arousal. "But maybe another time."

"Sorry, I'm with James on this one," Alec replied and he didn't quite howl with laughter. Not quite.

"Shut it, Alec, or I'll dress you and put you on a leash as well," Gabriel threatened. "So, who are they? Anyone I know?"

"Who's who?"

"You've been asking a lot of questions about being a Dominant. Who are you seeing?" Gabriel handed James a towel to finish wiping off his face. 

"Not seeing anyone in particular, I've just been curious," he pointed a finger at James (who gave two in return). "Takes a lot to make him change like this."

"I don't think it's James who has changed," Gabriel smiled. "He's safe to be himself, and I adore him. I wouldn't change a thing about him. Which side do you see yourself on, Alec?"

Alec arched an eyebrow at that. "As if you don't know."

"I know you think you're a Dom, and James would have insisted the same thing about himself, not too long ago," Gabriel smiled. "And I'm not saying I know what your dynamic is Alec. It might depend completely on the partner you choose. Just find someone who makes you feel safe, that you would protect with your life. You'll be surprised how much the roles stop mattering."

Alec frowned and glanced up as James came out, adjusting his shirt.

"You need to take him out one night, you two need time to catch up," Gabriel suggested. "And don't forget, you promised me a pub crawl. Now if you'll excuse us, Alec, I need to take my husband to pick up his wedding present." He kissed James's cheek softly and held out his long coat for him.

"Oh yeah, what have you got him?" He asked as James slipped into his coat.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and looked at James. "I was going to talk to you about that, actually. I got him a dress collar, to wear out. We'd like to have a wedding ceremony here, that people can attend. And a small collaring ceremony before, just you and Eve and us, and a photographer."

"And then everyone else can wonder, " he said with a smirk. "Now piss off, Alec."

"If you're drinking, at least eat first, and put the dishes in the washer," Gabriel said. "We're going to be late, love. Let's go."

They made it down to the street and Gabriel sighed. "I hope he finds someone, he misses you. And he's jealous, I took his place."

"I only slept with him once. It was extraordinary, violent and we were both covered in bruises from it," James said.

"And he still thinks of you as his," Gabriel said patiently. "I don't think it's a conscious thought, he just feels replaced. Do you miss that with him?"

He snorted. "No. He's family. A brother at best. That was post Vesper and I was hurting. We both were."

"I'm glad you had someone, that you weren't alone," Gabriel held his hand as they walked the few blocks.  
The store was rather nondescript, but had a doorbell. Gabriel rang it and they waited. An older man with white hair let them in.

"The collars are all in their boxes, just take whichever you choose, and I'll charge it to your account, Master Shaw. I'm happy for you," the man smiled and shook Gabriel's hand.

 

"This is where I got your leather collar," Gabriel laughed. "I was so damn nervous about that. Thank you for being so patient with me."

"Since you're a fan of simple, this one might appeal to you," the man pointed out a box with a plain circle of metal. "I have it in silver, gold, titanium, and platinum." He slipped away into the back of the shop.

"What do you think love?" There were collars with stones, collars made of metal links, and collars that had name plates. "Pick whichever you fancy."

"Shall we try a few on?" He asked as he sat in a comfortable, completely overstuffed armchair. 

"Sure," Gabriel ran his fingers over one with blue sapphires that matched James's eyes. He lifted it from the box and clipped it around James's neck. "What do you think?"

"Not on your fucking life," was his simple, yet expressive response.

"Yeah, no," Gabriel shook his head. "Way too flashy." He unclipped it and returned it to its box. "How about we try the plain one? I don't see you wearing something with chain links."

He picked up the platinum circlet and settled it around James's neck, sitting on his collar bones like it was made for him. 

"Look in the mirror, love?" he asked softly. "I think this is the one."

He did so, frowning and nodding. "I like it."

"Simple enough, elegant," Gabriel smiled. "Would you be happy to wear this?"

"Yes," he said and glanced at the door. "How does it look?"

"It suits you," Gabriel smiled. "Shall I have him wrap it for us?"

James looked up at him and nodded. "Yes, I think so."

Gabriel called to the store owner and paid for the collar. He took the wrapped collar and tucked it under his arm.

"Are you ready to go grocery shopping? And we need to go to the off license and choose wine. Should we choose the food first?"

"So the party is the day after tomorrow and then we can allow Eve and Alec to organise the ceremony the day of the wedding. Or the day before. I can't believe you threatened to leash Alec."

"He was horrified," Gabriel agreed. "It will give him something to think about. I do wonder what he wants. I suppose when he meets the right person they'll decide. I could see it going either way. Let's drop off the collar at home and drive to the market."

"Alec, you still here?" James yelled as he unlocked the door to the flat.

There was nothing and James nodded in approval. "I'm going to take him out tonight, if that's alright?"

"Of course love, you don't need to ask my permission," Gabriel put the collar box in the bedroom safe. "Give him a call while I make more coffee? I'm still tired."

James did so, dropping in the chair. They were still somewhat jet lagged, and he was more then happy to stretch out. Tesla was on his lap in a moment, and his hand ran through her fur.

"Wish I could make Eve run these errands and take a nap, I'm already exhausted," Gabriel petted Tesla. "Where are you going to take Alec?"

"Just the local for a few drinks, nothing too over the top," he said as he scratched the cat.

Gabriel wandered into the kitchen and made coffee, staring out the window. He phoned the restaurant and ordered the food, eliminating at least one stop of their errands.

He came back in and James pulled him close. "Let's order an online delivery and then we can rest. I'm tired and it's about to pour."

"Sounds great," Gabriel sighed. "I'll email everyone what time to be here." He pulled James down on the couch with him.

"We can announce the wedding then?"

"Yes," Gabriel smiled, running his fingers over James's throat where the collar would sit.

Bond tilted his head head back and let him touch and skim his neck.

"It's going to look stunning on you," Gabriel said softly. "I can't wait to put it on you. Go get your leather one?"

James stood and went to the bedroom and got the leather one and brought it back. He knelt at Gabriel's feet.

Gabriel kissed his forehead and buckled the collar around James's neck. Tesla took the moment to jump at the tags hanging down, batting at them, before settling down on James's shoulder with a satisfied purr. 

"Bring us mugs of coffee and come sit?" Gabriel patted the couch. 

"Yes sir," the role held little resistance these days, James was comfortable, easy with Gabriel. He trotted off and came back with the coffee and sat down beside him.

"Thanks love," Gabriel sipped the coffee with an appreciative moan. He picked up the laptop and checked the grocery list. "Anything specific you want?"

James glanced at the list and frowned. "Alcohol. .. what kind of food? A meal or finger food?"

"For the party? I ordered from the French restaurant you like. I just have to go collect it before. This is just groceries for us, although we do need wine for the party. And plates and things," Gabriel ran his fingers through James's hair. "It's getting long, do you want a haircut before the party?"

"Only if you want?" Gabriel stretched. "I should go as well, I'm a shaggy mess. What should we do for dessert?"

"What are those chocolate waterfall things? They're always good," he mused.

"Mmm, I'm sure Eve would know where to get one," Gabriel sighed. "Add fruit to dip into it though, and biscuits."

Bond grinned. Marshmallow too," he suggested.

"Ohhh, I like that. We need to test it before people get here," Gabriel dialed his phone. "Eve, we need your help. I need to find a chocolate fountain for tomorrow's party. Oh perfect! Thanks, 7 o'clock. Yes, we'll be home if you want to bring it by."

"She has one?" James grinned. "We can test it tonight."

James smiled and fiddled absently with the ring of the collar as his phone vibrated. "Ah. Alec can't make it..." he looked up at Gabriel. "Let's go out. Me and you."

"Alright... let me get you a guest pass for tonight," Gabriel grinned. "Will you bring out the leather pants?"

"Yes sir," and he did so, coming out and he dithered for a moment before sitting again.  
"What would you like to wear? I know you can't be recognizable," Gabriel looked thoughtful. "I think I have some masquerade masks, we could each wear one? And what should I wear to match you? Should I wear a suit, or will all black be alright?"

"Masquerade, sir," there was a slight heat in his words, in the rise and fall of his chest. Excited and nervous and trusting. "And either will have me kneeling at your feet. How should I behave sir?"  
…  
"You should be yourself, love," Gabriel pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Anyone would be proud to be escorting you. Try not to make eye contact with Doms though, and don't speak to them unless I introduce you. It's a little different, there's protocol."

"Tell me the protocol," he insisted quietly.

"You can either wear your leash, or I can keep my hand on your arm," Gabriel murmured. "Most people won't speak to you wearing a collar, and the ones that do probably aren't a good idea to interact with. They'll speak to me if they want to talk to you. Try not to get offended if they ask to touch you or play? I won't allow it. If they touch without asking, feel free to handle it as you see fit," he grinned. "We can just go and dance, or go and sit and have drinks. There's usually a demonstration of some kind, and there are private rooms if we want to use one."

He nodded slowly and gulped. He wanted to look good, to make Gabriel proud. "What about topless. Mask, collar and leash and cuffs? What about things like kneeling?:

"I think you'd look gorgeous, but the scars will show. Are you ready for that? I don't want to add any stress for you? You can kneel by my chair, there will be a cushion, or sit next to me. Whatever is more comfortable for you."

He nodded. "I'm ready. James Bond may not be... but..." he touched the collar. "I don't know how to explain."

"I promise, you'll be safe, Mr. Shaw," Gabriel smiled. "Take off the Q Branch tag though, don't want anyone looking too closely at that."

He nodded and did so, handing it to him.

"Put this in the safe with your new collar, or do you want to wear that one tonight?" Gabriel asked thoughtfully.

"No," he said quickly. "This one. I... know this one, sir."

"Alright, remember there's not a wrong answer love, ok?" Gabriel smiled. A knock sounded on the door. "That will be Eve with the fountain, let me go get it."

He nodded and smiled. "Yes sir."

Gabriel came back, hoisting the fountain. "What time will the groceries be here? Why don't you order us dinner as well?" He set it down on the table. "I'm going to paint you, and enjoy licking it off," he giggled.

"Any minute... should I change, sir?"

"You can wait until after dinner, or change now if you prefer?" Gabriel studied him. "Actually, go change now, and bring a pillow back with you to kneel on."

He did just that, returning with the pillow.

"Good boy," Gabriel petted his hair. "Do you want to see a movie? Ah, groceries, I'll be right back." He went to the door, and made several trips, hauling boxes of wine and groceries. "Can you open the fridge for me and start unloading these? I don't want anything to spoil." Another knock on the door, and he returned with a bag of takeway. 

When Gabriel was back, James was doing his best to put things away... but there was a growing list of things that he didn't know where they went and he frowned as he shoved frozen food in the freezer.

"Leave the dry goods out and I'll organize tomorrow," Gabriel appeared with the food. "I got some groceries to cook for the week."

"What's classed as dry goods?" He asked with a frown.

"Whatever doesn't need to be refrigerated?" Gabriel put some fruit in a bowl on the table. "I'll bake if I have time, the weather is great for it."

"I know coffee doesn't need to be... milk does..."

"Do you never shop besides takeaway?" Gabriel teased. "I need to cook for you so you can start training for active duty again. "Come eat your curry."

"Milk and coffee," he replied dryly.

"Oh love," Gabriel pulled him onto his lap at the table. "We can try apple pie, if I can get the crust right." He dipped naan into the korma and fed it to James.

He bit into it, chewing slowly and swallow.

Gabriel polished off a piece of chicken. "Get your cushion, love?"

"I'm sitting on it, Sir."

"That works," Gabriel let out a yawn.


	11. Chapter 11

"I need a nap before we go out."

Gabriel nodded. "Me too. Bed for a few hours and then out?"

"God yes, before I fall asleep standing up," Gabriel smiled. They finished their dinner and Gabriel tugged James along to bed. He settled against his husband with a smile, and promptly fell fast asleep.

James shifted and fiddled with the collar but eventually he fell into restless sleep.

Gabriel opened his eyes to the darkness, and James's even breathing. He straddled James and reached down to kiss him, taking possession of his mouth. "Wake up, lover," he whispered as James's eyes opened.

James's eyes opened almost instantly, and glinted in the darkness. "Hello," he purred, arching up to grind.

"Hey handsome, you'll never get those leather pants on like this," Gabriel slid down his body and took James in his mouth.

James groaned, eyes closing as his hands twisted into Gabriel’s sleep warmed hair.

Gabriel hummed happily, James a pleasant weight against his tongue. He gripped James's hands, and rutted against the sheets.

He shuddered and let out a breathless moan. "Please..."

"Please what, love?" Gabriel teased, reaching for the lube and handing to him. "Stretch me out a bit, but hurry, please."

"I'm going to come before you get there at this rate," he growled.

"Forget it then," Gabriel poured lube in his hand and wrapped his fingers around both their cocks.

James couldn't last and he came, hard, calling out Gabriel name as he made a right mess of his stomach, twitching as he did.

Gabriel didn't last much better, and collapsed against James. "I think we need showers, or we'll stick together," he teased.

"Mmm..." He agreed in a voice that said he wasn't listening.

"Where did you go?" Gabriel asked softly. "You alright?"

He nodded slowly, smiling with a silly, blissful expression on his face. “Yes Sir…” he rumbled.

Gabriel stole a kiss and laid down on his shoulder. "Mmm, I'm glad Alec was busy tonight."

He smiled a little. "Shall we shower and go out, sir?" he asked softly.

"Sounds good," Gabriel stretched like a cat and stood. "I'm going to start more coffee and I'll meet you in the bathroom."

He would find James in the shower, washing his hair.

Gabriel slid behind him into the shower and wrapped his arms around James's waist. "Mmmm,I like this."

"Me being naked or submissive or...?" 

"You being in my arms," Gabriel smiled. "I came home to an empty flat for a long time, love. Between you and Tesla, it's a home."

"Good," he said softly and dipped his head softly to meet his mouth.

"I do have a surprise for you though," Gabriel molded against his body, into the solid frame of his lover.

"Oh?" he asked quietly

"I thought a tag with James Shaw on it might go nicely with your collar," Gabriel turned off the water.

He smiled at that and nodded. "I would like that, sir."

"Good," Gabriel pulled him along and dried his hair. He opened the safe with the new collar box and slid out the tags. He clipped them on to James's current collar and dried his neck and buckled it on.

He chose a tight black button down for himself and tight black pants. He added a pair of black boots and looped James's collar around his wrist.

"Lead the way, sir," James said with a small, nervous smile.

"You're gorgeous, I'm so proud of you," Gabriel kissed him and buckled him into the car. "I think you'll like it." He pulled up to an old stone building, and clipped James's leash to his collar. He took a deep breath and kissed his cheek, and led him up to the house. "Hello, we have a reservation for Gabriel Shaw?"

"It's good to have you back, Sir," the doorman smiled. "There's a table with your name next to the bar."

James smiled back at him, and allowed him to lead the way, keeping his gaze low but he was watching every witch way.

Gabriel led him to the table. "Do you want a chair or a cushion, love?" he asked softly. "We'll take two double Scotches on the rocks, something top shelf?" 

"Where would you prefer, sir?" he asked softly.

"Sit next to me?" Gabriel pulled out the chair for him and held out his hand. The bartender returned with their drinks and he handed one to James. "You're the Scotch expert, I hope this is acceptable. There's a shibari exhibition in a bit, with suspension. I thought you might like to see."

"As long as they don't want volunteers," he murmured and chucked back the scotch.

"No one but me will EVER restrain you," Gabriel said softly. "You wear my collar. I won't allow it."

"I'm already attracting interest," James murmured. 

"You're the most gorgeous sub in the room," Gabriel frowned at a Dom who was looking at James in a particularly predatory way. "Of you course you're attracting interest. That doesn't mean I'll allow disrespect from them, however."

James returned the gaze with an arched eyebrow and turned to Gabriel, leaning into him.

Gabriel turned to kiss him possessively, and gripped James's collar. James tasted like cold scotch, and their sex from earlier, and Gabriel growled at him, nipping at his neck.

James groaned, his eyes closing as he slid down, sinking into the cushions.

Gabriel petted his hair as the performers were introduced, and offered James a sip from his own glass of Scotch. "You look gorgeous, love," he ran a hand over James's bare shoulders.

He leant into Gabriel. "What's the demo?"

"Shibari suspension," Gabriel looked down at the program. "I wish we had space for this at home. I know the basics of shibari, but this kind of intricate work is incredible."

"We have four bedrooms... we could make it work..."

"It is a ridiculously large space," Gabriel nodded. "Are the ceilings high enough? Let's see how they make it work here. I've done the ribbon suspension as well."

"What's that?" he asked, head cocked.

"It's like gymnastics, almost dancing in the air, with your weight on the ribbons," Gabriel grabbed his cell and pulled up a video on youtube. "It's a lot of fun, as long as heights don't bother you. Funny enough, since I'm in control of it, the heights are okay for me. You can do it quite low of the ground, and go higher as you gain experience and strength."

He nodded slowly. "It looks very pretty," he commented. 

"I haven't done it in a long time, but it's very calming. It's like self bondage, if I'm stressed I can let myself drift. There is a gym here in London."

"You can show me," he said with a smile, shifting. "I'm hard again.

"Here? You want to try this here?" Gabriel asked, eyes wide with surprise. "I thought you wanted to stay under the radar."

He shrugged. "I trust you."

Gabriel caught his face in a hungry kiss, and went to ask the demonstrators if the equipment could be used. A few gestures and a show of his wristband, and Gabriel waved to James to join him.

James followed and froze as the leash was grabbed by another Dom, who was even larger than he was. 

"Unhand him," Gabriel demanded, whirling around in fury. "Get your hands off my submissive." He grabbed a whip from the wall rack, eyes dark.

“But he is so pretty… and obviously needs a real man-“ he didn’t finish the sentence as James threw him over his shoulder and then onto the bar.

"My husband is quite capable of taking care of himself," Gabriel snapped the whip around the stranger's throat. "Now apologize!"

"Sir," James said, a sharp warning in his tone. They were off the work radar and they didn't want the police involved. He stepped closer to him and nuzzled his neck. "I'd much rather you take it out on me, sir," he said and sunk to his knees gracefully.

"I have no intention of taking anything out on you, love," Gabriel flung the whip at the man, the handle glancing off his chest, and turned back to James. "Are you alright?" he brushed James's forehead gently with his lips. "Do you still want me to tie you?"

He nodded, craving the attention.

"Stand for me?" Gabriel offered him a hand up, and threw several ropes over the suspension frame. He anchored them with slip knots, and then started in a chest harness with a different piece of rope, winding it under James's arms. He did an intricate weave of a front dragonfly pattern, so James could keep his eyes on his hands the whole time.

James breathed deep, eyes on his hands as he felt himself start to sink slowly in to that calming place. He inhaled slowly and exhaled, shoulders relaxing and the world became still.

By the time Gabriel had set up an intricate system that raised James Gradually as he tugged at different ropes, James's eyes were glazed over and he was only seeing his Dom. Several people in the front row murmured as Gabriel started lifting him, but Gabriel couldn't be arsed to care, the world honed in on James.

He didn't let his eyes closed, acutely aware that as relaxed as he was, he needed to be aware. When the ground was taken from under his feet, he made a small noise of protest. His eyes were wide, worried, but the fear was controlled. "Sir..." he said, the tone self explanatory. He needed him... needed to see, needed to know he was there, asking for reassurance. "Yellow."

"Look at me," Gabriel stopped the ropes and reached a hand to touch James. "All you have to do is put down your feet if you need to, you're only a few inches off the ground." He cupped James's cheek with his palm and reached down to kiss him.

He melted at the kiss and shivered, muscles bunching and relaxing.

"Good boy, you look incredible, so good for me," Gabriel pulled the ropes higher so that James was at waist level, and secured him. He bent and ran his tongue over James's nipples, and played with the lacing on the pants.

He sighed and relaxed into the hold, his eyes closing. He licked his lips and nodded slowly, he was doing okay.

"Keep your eyes on me?" Gabriel pulled a packet of lube out of his pocket and unlaced James's trousers. "Tell me if you need me to stop."

James nodded again, his head tilting sideways, resting on one or the ropes.

Gabriel slicked up his hand and fingered James's cock. "Do you remember the first time I did this?" His voice was strained with arousal. "It's just you and me, in front of that fireplace in the lake district."

"And I was resisting every move you made," he breathed and groaned. He strained against the ropes slightly, pressing forward and scowled when he got no more friction.

"God, I was so nervous," Gabriel bent to run a hand over James's thigh, and scratch his nails over the soft skin behind his knees. There's that twitch of James's cock, and a drop of pre-cum that Gabriel can't resist licking. "I've only gotten crazier about you."

"You were crazy enough back then!" He replied, smirking.

Gabriel just ran his tongue down the line in the middle of James's abs muscles and winked. By the time he swallowed around James's cock, brushing his nose against the curls at the base, he was moaning, trying not to come himself.

James whimpered, his head going back... and stiffened. There were... words. Laughter. The pain flashed through his groin, a distant echo to what once was and the memory and the utter humiliation. James swore and started to move, wriggle, seeing red. He somehow- and they would never work out how - slipped a wrist free.

Gabriel saw his eyes flash and tried to get his attention. "James, red. Look at me. Skyfall." He reached for the scissors.

He wasn't hearing, and he twisted in the bonds. The last person who had used rope... around his throat. The collar felt too constricting, and with one hand free, he jerked and twisted in a furious panic.

Gabriel cut the ropes for his feet first and let him get his balance before freeing his other hand. By the time he had James completely free, it was evident that he had no idea where he was. "Come on love, follow me," Gabriel led him outside to get some air.

The collar was jerked off and tossed away as he pushed past Gabriel, ignoring the jacket that was offered. It was ten minutes away when he crouched and started to breathe and calm down

Gabriel just stood and waited. James had to realize where he was, or else Gabriel would be seen as a threat.

James raked his hands through his hair, and tried to breathe deep, body shaking. 

"Love, can you look at me?" Gabriel asked quietly, leaning against the outside of the building. 

James looked up at him, blinking slowly.

"I'm here, you're safe," Gabriel brushed away his hair. "Where did you go?"

"Bolivar," he said softly.

"I'm sorry, babe, those things pop up at the worst times," Gabriel offered him a hand up and open arms.

James shuddered and nodded. "They do.,

"Let's go home? We can stay in bed as late as we want tomorrow. Why don't you hold this?" Gabriel handed him the collar.

"I'm sorry I ruined your evening, baby," he said quietly. "I was alright until I heard someone laugh and it just... spiralled."

"You didn't ruin anything, I was with you," Gabriel wrapped an arm around him. He tucked James into the car and buckled his seatbelt, and turned on the heat.

He shivered, rubbing his hands together. "Hate this part..."

"I know, it's rotten," Gabriel got them home as fast as was safe and pulled James up the stairs with him. He undressed him slowly, and turned on the shower to warm.

He murmured, and leant back against Gabriel.

Gabriel got them both under the warm water, James safe in his arms. He ran his hands over James's skin and snuggled against his husband. When they were both warmed, he turned off the water, and rubbed James with a soft towel. He settled them both into bed, and Tesla came to lay down them.  
He traced small circles on James's skin, letting him settle without having to speak.

James drifted off. The sleep was restless and tormented, worse then it had been in some time, but eventually he slept.

Gabriel picked up the book on the nightstand and read until he was ready to doze off. He left the light on, so in case James had nightmares, he could at least see that he was safe.

Twice James woke to Q reading. Third time, he was asleep with a book in his hands... he gently prized it away and leant across to turn the light off.

Gabriel murmured something in his sleep and curled around James. He settled into a hard sleep, clutching st James like he was dreaming of drowning at times.

James didn't sleep, but he was content to lay quiet and rest until the alarm went off the next day. He had barely slept, but he was calm and still until he had to get up

"Why did we set the alarm on a Sunday, the party isn't until tonight?" Gabriel mumbled from his nest of blankets. He slapped at it until it shut up, and then burrowed further into James's side. "You're all warm love."

"You've been clinging like a limpit all night."

"Did you not sleep?" Gabriel asked quietly, reaching for his glasses. "You didn't," he said decisively, blinking at James. "Do you want to rest, or shall we go for a walk and coffee?"

 

"A walk and coffee," he said without hesitation. "I need to move around a bit, I;; try and nap later."  
Gabriel nodded and pulled on his discarded trousers and a hoodie. Tesla appeared with a ball in her mouth, shaking her head furiously to make it jingle. "Auntie Evie taught you to fetch, did she?" Gabriel grinned and rolled the ball across the floor. Tesla scampered after it, sliding head first into James's shoe. She shook her head and looked puzzled, looking up at James for help.

James yawned and climbed out of the bed, pausing to stroke her. 

Gabriel tossed him a sweat shirt and hunted for his keys. "Do you think its early enough that they'll still have pan au chocolaut?"

"It's not that early, you know," he yawned again and looked rather... grumpy. Yes, James Bond was grumpy because he didn't have enough sleep.

Gabriel frowned and kissed him gently. He ran a hand over James's shoulders, drowning at the knots. "Are you sure you don't want to stay in bed?"

He said nothing but shivered at the touch.

"Stay in bed, I'll start some coffee here," Gabriel bent to press a kiss to his forehead. When he came back, he crawled back in to bed next to James and pulled him closer. "I love you," he whispered quietly.

James snuggled into him, and after a moment, Tesla joined him, purring away. 

Gabriel let the moment be, enjoying it. There were far too few days like this in London. He let the hiss of the coffee pot and Tesla's purring soothe them, domestic, safe sounds that made it home.

"No sleep and no coffee makes James a pissed off boy," James said in a single song voice.

"I see that," Gabriel smiled. "I'll go get the coffee." He traced his fingers down James's belly with a wink.

He shivered and looked away, catching his hand. "Stop that..."

"Alright, coffee. Get your cushion and collar and kneel by the bed," Gabriel smiled. "You need to be taken down for awhile."

He shook his head. "No. Not now," he said simply.

Gabriel brought back two mugs of coffee. "You still want to go for a walk?" He asked, trying not to make James any more stressed.

He nodded. "Yes," he replied.

"Alright," Gabriel put on his shoes and found a hat. "Ready?"

"You look amusing," James said as he wrapped up. "Ready. Let's go."

"Shush you, my ears get cold," Gabriel tied his trainers and found his wallet, swallowing the last of his coffee. "They're delivering the food later, we got all the paper goods. I need chocolate," he declared.

"I'll make Alec bring booze, Eve can keep him in line... some fresh air then I'm going to sleep some and try not to shoot anyone later."

"Yes, no guns at our engagement party," Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Come on, you." He petted Tesla where she'd curled up in the middle of the bed and headed for the door with a yawn.

He trailed and then caught up to him, slipping his hand into his. "Short walk, breakfast and then back to bed..." 

"Sounds good," Gabriel squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. They headed down the street to the cafe and Gabriel asked for a table, and coffee.

James sat beside him and leant against him. "You fell asleep with your book in your hands," he mused. "You latched onto me and didn't move all night..." he smiled. "I do like watching you sleep..."

It's what I used to do every night," Gabriel smiled. He poured a generous dose of sugar into his coffee and ordered them both a full english. "I don't have as many nightmares holding you."

"Last night, I was uneasy... I think I will be for a while when it comes to rope..."

"Its okay, I was for a long time. You can always tie me to see how it works," Gabriel offered.

He shrugged. "Maybe... the leash was fine... the ropes, being suspended... no.”

"That was a lot to try at once, I should have said no," Gabriel offered. "I'm sorry."

He was quiet for a time, the uneasiness in his posture, in his body language. "Bolivar used ropes to contain and control me..." he said quietly.

Shocked, Gabriel frowned. "Oh love, you have to tell me things like that. That's something we need to take really small steps trying."

He frowned and looked up at him. "I didn't even... think of it..."

"I know, I need to be more proactive about asking," Gabriel squeezed his hand. "I'll try to remember."

He shrugged. "Ask now?"

"Tell me what else I need to know that Bolivar did, so we can take it slow," Gabriel asked, biting into a warm croissant with a groan.

James looked down and shrugged. "You know damn well what he did... I... I should be able to get over this by now..."

"There's no deadline. I know to avoid chains, and to keep your hands where you can see them. But you are also not the most forthcoming person love, and I don't know all the details," Gabriel said softly. 

James shrugged. "What do you want to know? He did everything in his power to hurt, maim and destroy me."

"But he didn't," Gabriel said, fierce. "I want to know what I should avoid so I don't make you think of him."

James smiled a little. "Don't hurt, maim or destroy me," he stubbornly replied.

"Love," Gabriel sighed. "You're lucky I love you," he teased. "You're about as wordy as I am before tea."

"Hey, baby, you’re getting full sentences," he smiled. "Count your blessings."

"I love you," Gabriel smiled. "Want another cup of coffee before we head home?"

"Just tea and then I'm going to go back to bed for a few hours otherwise I will shoot someone."

Gabriel ordered them each a mug of tea, and moved so he could curl up next to James. "I know you're a 00 Love, but no shooting someone tonight," he giggled. "I'd really hate for the betting pool to win."

James made a dramatic, playful sigh at that and lent over to kiss his jaw. "If you say so, love."

"It would be a shame for that lovely collar to go to waste," Gabriel winked. "And I'd be so lonely if you were being arrested for mass murder." He sipped his tea with a sigh.

"I like that!" He said, laughing with mock indignation. "You say the collar first."


	12. Chapter 12

"I'd be utterly and completely lost without you, love," Gabriel said definitively. "You might wear the collar, but you're home to me, you make me feel safe."

James smiled, he was obviously pleased with that. He nodded slowly. "Good. I'm glad I make you feel like that."

"Home sounds good," Gabriel finished his tea and stood.

James stood too and they went back to the house. 

Settled into the couch, Gabriel pulled James down next to him. "I have less nightmares out here," he picked up Tesla and put her in the arm of the couch beside them. "Message Alec what to bring, and rest love."

James said nothing, his breaths were slow and deep. He was asleep.

Gabriel picked up his book and settled in to read, content to keep James company. He texted Alec himself, and then went back to reading.

Bond slept deeply for a few hours and woke up late lunch time so they could get ready for their guests.

Gabriel made him a sandwich and more tea, and put away the rest of the groceries. A bang on the door announced Alec with the alcohol, and Gabriel let him in.

"James, Alec is here, no starting on the vodka, you two," Gabriel teased.

"Why the hell not?" James said playfully as he came out, dressed more casually than any of them were used too.

"You look hot honey, I'm going to go shower," Gabriel kissed his cheek. "Put out the trays of appetizers and keep an ear for the food delivery. You can show Alec your collar."

"No, I can't," James said cheerfully as he made Alec stop touching and help out with the buffet.

Gabriel shook his head and went to shower, reappearing back a few minutes later with a pair of black pants and a white button down shirt, barefoot. "Is there more coffee?" Gabriel asked, shaking his hair like a dog and splattering drops as he looked for his glasses. "I know you had some questions Alec, did you want to talk about them now, or another time?"

Alec pointed at Q. "You, not yet," he pointed at James. "You first."

"Oh dear," Gabriel managed a laugh and went off to wash the dishes, giving them space. It made him feel better that James had other support besides him, because running out into the field armed wasn't something he was good at. There were times that James needed a gunman, or someone to get drunk with, and that wasn't him. Those were the nights he stayed home and read, and let Alec help James unwind.

James threw a kernel of popcorn at Alec. "What do you want to know? "

"You and him, how did you decide this works for you?" Alec asked quietly. "How did you go from being straight to a gay sub?"

"I've been bisexual for a long time and you know that," James said gently. "And what do you mean, how did we decide?"

"Why isn't it you in charge? How can you let him?" Alec asked quietly. "I don't think I could."

"Because I needed... to stop. I needed a place to let go. I needed a safe place, because the old ways were not working."

"And you're safe with him? You're sure?" Alec pressed. "Anyone can see he adores you, but is it enough?"

"He is," he said quietly, "We had an incident... he didn't push me... he cut me down quick."

"Cut you down?" Alec asked. "I just want to make sure he takes care of you, and God knows you've done the same. Is this enough for you to settle down?"

James snorted. "I doubt I could settle, Alec, and no the kinky shit isn't enough. Gabriel, however is enough to think that one day I could. It's enough to make me a lot more wary on missions, knowing I have someone to come home too, who I want to see again."

"I guess I can't argue with that," Alec nodded. "As long as he takes good care of you. He seems to want to."

James chuckled. "Because let's face it, for all what we do, neither of us can look after ourselves worth a damn."

Alec nodded. "I'm a little jealous, he's crazy about you. No one has ever looked at me like that."

Would you accept them if they did?" James challenged quietly. 

"Are they going to stab me in the back and break my heart?" Alec asked.

James shrugged, "How do you know unless you try?"

"Well no one wants me like that, so it's not a worry," Alec murmured as Gabriel returned and placed a kiss on James's cheek.

"Can you help me with this bowtie, love? I'm hopeless at it," Gabriel frowned at the rather wrinkled bowtie in his hand. "Might be beyond help at this point, I'm not even sure."

"Gabriel, will you tell Alec that the right person is out there for him?"

"If you really want someone, Alec, there is someone," Gabriel smiled. "They just might not be what you are expecting. Talk to the Q Branch people, you might be surprised."

Alec looked unsure but James said nothing as he rose, smiling as he did the bow tie.

"With our jobs, it helps to have someone who knows what we do," Gabriel offered. "This way you don't start off with a lie about work. James, did you know Jim and R are expecting a baby? Apparently we missed a lot while we were gone."

"I had no idea they were even together!" Said James, arching an eyebrow. 

"We've been wrapped up in our own drama, I barely knew," Gabriel sighed. "I usually try to keep track of what's going on with my team, not I'm going to be training her replacement for maternity leave. Ah well. I'm happy for them, Jim adores her, and she keeps him grounded when he's off mission."

James smiled, drifting closer and put a hand on his arm. "You spend so long looking after all others, you know," he said quietly. 

"I do my best," Gabriel leaned into him. "I want to make sure they have the tools to bring you home safely. Ah, that will be Eve." He answered the door and Eve swept in with an armful of flowers. "You're a doll, thank you. We were a little worn out. Alec is in the kitchen, and I think he might be thinking too hard?"  
Eve arched an eyebrow. "He had the ability to think?" She said tartly but smiled. "What has his knickers in a twist?"

"He and James just had a conversation about us, I think he's feeling his age a bit. Harder to be immortal without his side kick I think."

Eve sighed. "Well, it's to be expected," he said quietly.

"I know, but he's not convinced anyone would want him. I'm sure there's someone out there for him, prickles and all. I did say it would be better to date someone from Six, and at least be able to be honest. I know he's going to give me the third degree next, and I'm not sure what answer he's looking for."

Eve smiled. "Q..." she said, "Your married to his best friend. He is jealous. "

"I know, I wish I had someone for him as well," Gabriel sighed. "Any ideas who I can hook him up with? Tanner? Mallory? You? I don't want him getting reckless in the field because he thinks he has nothing to lose."

Eve shrugged. "No idea," and there was another ring at the doorbell.

"Gabriel, you're back!" R gave him a big hug. "Now I'm not going to take no for an answer, you have to save me from this baby shower idea they are all planning."

"I'll trade you, you can do the 00 pub crawl?" Gabriel winked. "Congratulations, I can't believe you kept it a secret this long. James had no idea."

"We kept it quiet," R said with a smile and stepped in.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on everything for me," Gabriel grinned. "We have a special project though. I'm on a mission to find Alec a date."

R nearly spat her drink. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" Gabriel asked. "There has to be someone in Six."

"Because he is... him. He could get anyone he wanted," she said, sounding disbelieving. 

 

"Well there's a big difference between appearances, and who he would actually want to date," Gabriel said. "Everyone thought James was happy playing the field as well, and look how that turned out.”

R cocked her head in agreement. “True. True… I don’t suppose a threesome would work. James is already watching you as if he is about to rip someone’s throat out if they lay a finger on you,” she said mildly. It wasn’t wholly true. He was chatting with Jim and Alec, but every time he glanced their way, there was an expression of hot hunger.

"Well I'm selfish anyway, I don't share," Gabriel smiled. "I was thinking about introducing him to Colin. He's a hard worker, and I know he's going to be my first choice for more responsibility when you're on leave. He also isn't particularly bothered when he had to put an agent in their place, and I think Alec needs that."

R smiled a little and nodded. "It could work," she said with a smile. 

"Alec, come here," Gabriel called. "Did you get to meet Colin in person yet? I know he was on comms for your last mission. Colin, this is Alec. He's going to be taking over when R goes on leave."

Alec smiled in a vaguely polite way. "Yes. What was the expression you called me again?"

"I believe it was a hard headed bastard," Colin smiled. "You ran TOWARD the gunfire, after I cleared an escape route for you. I think we're being set up," he leaned in to whisper into Alec's ear. 

"They think i'm jealous because James got married," he responded quietly.

"Well, you and Bond were the dynamic duo for so long," Colin snagged two beers and followed Alec off to the balcony. "Gabriel wants you to be happy, because you're important to Bond. And he knows that I had a crush on you when I started in Q Branch. I have a thing for foreign languages," he shivered and leaned into Alec. 

"I'd hear you speak Russian on the comms and turn bright red to match my hair," he gestured to his red curls."  
Alec said something in a soft Russian drawl, and watched Colin closely. "So when do you turn red, between the bread and peanut butter on the grocery list?"

"I didn't know that asking me to suck your cock was a grocery list item, but by all means," Colin's Russian was flawless. "Should I have mentioned that I speak Russian? I was hired as a translator when I first came to Six, and Q recruited me to work for him."

Alec chuckled lightly and raised his beer. “To being set up, and the rest of the world having a good laugh at our expense,” he said, with more cheer than he had managed in some time. 

"I'm not so painful to be around, am I?" Colin leaned against Alec. "So tell me something about what else you like, something that your mission comms don't tell me? The only thing I know if you don't prefer women, and you like vodka. I'd like to know a bit more if I'm expected to take you home with me?"

Alec chuckled and they slipped into Russian. "What do you want to know?"

"How do you take your coffee, and pizza?" Colin teased with a wink. "That's about my skills for breakfast in bed, I'm afraid, volk (wolf)," he brush his lips against Alec's cheek. "Now are you going to eat me now, or be civilized for a bit at the party?"

"Civilised because i will toss him off the balcony if he starts," James bellowed from inside, one arm around Q.

"Well I suppose that settles that," Colin laughed. "Let's go bother Eve," he found his fingers through Alec's and tugged him back inside, blushing at Gabriel's knowing smile.

James turned back to Gabriel and kissed his hair lightly. "Setting him up?"

"Yes, Colin has liked him for a while, since I brought him in from translating to oversee Alec's comms," Gabriel smiled. "They had a bit of an argument last mission, Colin called him a hard headed bastard. Alec has been coming down to Q Branch to pick on him ever since."

James chuckled and the door rang again as Tanner arrived awkwardly.

"Go see Eve, she's pouring the wine," Gabriel smiled and shook Tanner's hand. Alec and Colin were yelling over Call of Duty in the living room, fresh beers in front of them. "I'm going to bring out the fruit and cheese trays, don't let Alec start throwing things, James."

He smirked and stalked forward, smacking Alec around the back off the head before he could throw something.

Colin swallowed a laugh and started coughing, his beer going down the wrong way. "I think the world is out to get you today, Alec," he smirked. "And... you're dead."

"Asshole," Alec shook his head. "It's a conspiracy." Colin leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
At that moment, a small ginger furball approached the pair and attacked Colin’s wiggling toes

"Tesla!" Gabriel laughed as he came back. "No, baby." He scooped her up and handed her off to James. "Sorry, we've hit the pouncing stage."

"Oh, I'm jealous, I can't have a cat where I rent a room," Colin said sadly.

"Don't they pay you enough to afford your own place?" Alec frowned.

"Yes, just have to finish the lease," Colin frowned. "Two more months and then I can look. I've had it since university though, I love renting a room from an older lady. Solves most of me not cooking."

"Damn, i need to find an older woman," Alec jeered as he destroyed Colin on the game.

"You're a fucking bastard," Colin said cheerfully. "Where do you live anyway?"

"A hotel," James answered for him. "MI6 won't let him near a kitchen. He set fire to too many."

"Oh my god, really?" Colin burst into laughter. "I can at least reheat things. We might starve at this rate."

"Danger bonuses," Alec said brightly. "You won't starve any time soon."

"They haven't renamed them to hard headed bastard bonuses yet?" Colin teased, leaning his head against Alec's shoulder. "Speaking of food..."

"Does this mean I have to actually put pants on to go to dinner?" he all but moaned. 

"I can always answer the door," Colin laughed. "Something smells good though, and I'm hungry. I need fuel before I beat you at the next round."

James, meanwhile was inside, chatting with the double-oh's, and felt someone lift his arms and felt them get placed around a familiar body. "Are you being possessive?" He asked, "or wanting me to appear so?"

"Neither, I missed touching you," Gabriel's voice was quiet in his ear. "It's fun to see you in your element, all suave and charming. Can I get you anything?"

"I would kill for a scotch..." he purred.

"Yes, love," Gabriel kissed his cheek. "Jim, Alec, would you like anything?"

Alec ignored him, he was back to murdering things on the TV with Colin.

Gabriel brought James a glass of scotch and got Jim another of the beer he was drinking. He laid his head on James's shoulder, happy for the contact.

They chattered as more people arrived and food and drinks flowed and people laughed and chatted.

Gabriel drifted around talking to people, only a few of them noticing the ring. Finally he returned to James's side. "Thank you all for coming. This is the first proper home I've had in a long time, and you're the closest thing we have to family, so thank you for coming and helping us celebrate."

"As you know, Q and I married," James said. "However no one could come, so we have an announcement."

"We're going to be having a proper ceremony here, which James will be arranging, since I'm hopeless with social planning," Gabriel smiled at his husband. "We hope you all can make it."

Alec and Eve glanced at each other, Eve smiling and Alec looking... confused. "I thought you said it was private?" But he was talking about the collaring ceremony.

"There's going to be a small ceremony before, Alec," Gabriel leaned over and whispered in his ear. "We still need to have a chat."

James was looking at him in that calm way that suggested that stitches may be needed before the end of the night.

Gabriel frowned at James, and took the whiskey glass. No reason to add fuel to James and Alec's yelling matches.

James scowled, took it back and carefully inserted himself in another conversation.

"Can I borrow Alec for a bit, Colin?" At his nod, Gabriel pulled Alec out onto the balcony. "Alright, I know you're the closest thing that James had to family. So I'd like to ask your permission, to give him a formal collar."

Alec arched an eyebrow. "What does that even mean?" He asked dryly.

"It means that I vow to take care of him, and protect him, as best I can. Whether it's in the field or in bed, what he needs is my priority," Gabriel said. "I love him, Alec. I'd do anything for him. I know you don't fully understand what we do, but I'm not here to take him away from you."

"Why do you need my permission? Your already married."

"Because he's important to you, and I want your blessing. You've always been in the the background, looking disapproving, and I'd like that to change. So ask whatever it is you don't understand?" Gabriel asked earnestly. "This is more, more than some piece of legal paper that can be changed Alec. I want him."

“I just don’t understand… why? Why can't you be together without demeaning him and treating him like an animal?” 

"Oh god Alec, is that what you think I do?" Gabriel's eyes welled up with tears. "I would never. James is everything to me. I don't treat him like an animal, the collar is so that he knows I love him, and that I am not walking out the door every time I get mad, or we disagree."

Alec did not understand, because he could not. "I'm sorry... I don't give my permission..." he turned to walk away.


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriel stayed out on the balcony, too upset to face the party. He thought of the collar sitting in its velvet box, and the platinum against James's tanned skin. He snagged the Scotch that Alec had left and sat down in the darkness, willing the tears away so he could go face people. He hadn't needed permission, he'd asked it because he knew how much Alec meant to James. And now, faced with the denial, he wasn't sure how to proceed. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and sent James a text.   
On the balcony, I need you.

James was at his side in a heartbeat. "What is it?" he asked softly.

"I asked Alec's permission, to collar you. I know he's the closest thing to family you have, and I know he's resented it. He said no," Gabriel buried his face in James's neck and sniffled. "I wanted a chance to explain to him, and he said I treat you like an animal and degrade you. I'm sorry, I never meant it to be that way."

"Hey," James arms went around him. There was the slamming door of the flat as Alec left. "You have never ever degraded me. Ever." 

"Are you sure?" Gabriel asked quietly. "How am I going to explain this to him in a way that he understands? I don't know how else to tell him that I love you, and I'm not going anywhere. What did I do that makes him think so badly of me?"

"Does Colin have an... understanding?" he asked.

"Yes, he's a sub," Gabriel's eyes lit up. "Let me ask him to follow Alec?"

He nodded. "Better him than me, I will hit him."

"Colin, can you talk to Alec?" Gabriel asked quietly. "I asked him permission to collar James, and he said no. He said that I'm degrading him, and treating him like an animal. I don't know how to explain to him, maybe you can?"

"Wow, he has some misinformed idea," Colin frowned sympathetically. "I'll call you."

Colin made it out into the hallway and met Alec, who was angrily punching the button for the elevator. 

"Alec, what's wrong?"

“Nothing,” spat Alec as the lift opened.

"There's one thing you don't know about me Alec, I'm a sub," Colin followed him into the elevator. "Gabriel asked me to explain to you, that there some things you don't understand."

"He asked if he could continue to treat my best friend like an animal, and I said no," he snapped.   
***  
James nuzzled Q. "Can you pull yourself together to get through the party?"

"Yes, stay with me?" Gabriel asked. He kept his fingers woven between James's and they went back in.  
***  
"Treat James like an animal?" Colin frowned. "Gabriel isn't a cruel Dom Alec, and he adores James. All he talks about is taking care of him, and going home to him. Is it the collar that bothers you?"

"Of course it bothers me and it bothers me that anyone should want that…”  
***  
"Wait until later, we can work it out in bed. I brought us a present," he beemed. "Might be worth finding ankle cuffs at some point.

"I think I have a pair in my gear bag," Gabriel laughed. "Remember that bag you went snooping looking for the first night you stayed?"  
***  
"So it bothers you that I want to give up control?" Colin looked thoughtful. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing. Why?"  
***  
James chuckled. "I remember and I remember how not ashamed you were."

"Why should I have been ashamed? I knew how badly you needed out of your head. I'm more of a switch than a Dom some days," Gabriel smiled. "I knew exactly how that turmoil felt."  
***  
"I'd like to take you out, I think there are some things that you haven't thought of," Colin leaned up to kiss him, a soft kiss, wrapping his arms around Alec's neck.

Alec pushed him away. "No, I think there are things you haven't thought of, and you can't think of until your tied to a chair having the shit beaten out of you."  
***  
James nodded easily. "Come on, trouble. Let's tell people to fuck off."

Gabriel smiled and raised his hand for silence. "Thank you for coming everyone, and celebrating with us. Please do take the extra food." He turned to James and whispered "works every time".  
***  
"Do you think that's what I want, you to beat and torture me, Alec? Do you think that's what Gabriel does? I read James's file on the mission with Le Chiffe, and so did Gabriel. We went over things he should avoid based on that experience. I was the for Bolivar, running comms. BDSM is about consent, and mutual respect and pleasure. That's different for everyone based on who they are and their history. Now Alec, please, may I come home with you, Sir? I promised you pizza and coffee in bed."

Alec scowled at him and turned away from him. "It's a bad idea..."  
***  
James watched and talked until only Eve was the only one left.

"That was a disaster," Gabriel laid his head on James's shoulder, exhausted.

"Alec needs to get his head out of his ass, BDSM is the in thing right now," Eve said. "Just because he doesn't identify as a sub isn't a reason."  
***  
"You don't know enough first hand to say it's a bad idea Alec, you never struck me as so close minded," Colin retorted. "You have no idea how good having a sub can be. Subbing doesn't have to be your thing, but you need to at least have an understanding of it. James and Gabriel are perfectly suited for each other, and once you understand more, I think you'll see why. Now what pizza toppings do you like?"

Alec rounded in him, caught his wrist and slammed his hand into Colin's chest and shoved his back, twisting his arms back. "You have no idea what I am," he had him pinned against the wall.  
***  
"No, but Alec knows how it could be used against me," he said quietly.

"What, Gabriel is going to take out a billboard?" Eve rolled her eyes. "Please."  
***  
"A trained assassin? A killer? Someone who would rather be on the offensive than let someone in?" Colin asked calmly. "My father was MI6 Alec, I know how this works. I know what this job does, and what it costs."

He smiled slightly. "No, kid, you don't," he let him go, hands shaking and jr walked away.  
***  
James looked up at her. "Bolivar did."

"Bolivar was a sadist Bond, it had nothing to do with you being a sub. He was a torturer and psychopath," Eve sighed. "You can't base what you prefer in bed on what a madman did. Le Chiffre? He had no idea and he still tortured you."

"I've talked with Colin about this," Gabriel added. "We went over what to avoid, what would trigger you. It wasn't something that I went into lightly, I made you ask."  
***  
"Alec?" Colin raised his voice. "What is it that you think I'm going to do by subbing for you?"

"You aren't," Alec said and with that, he vanished in to the dark streets of London.  
***  
"You did," he agreed. "But I still understand why Alec worries."

"Hold on," Gabriel frowned at his phone. "Colin said Alec went off without him, and he's still angry. He said he will call him tomorrow. Should you call him, james, make sure he is ok?"

James shook his head. "Let him sulk, get drunk and sleep it off. We all have to go through the motions."

"Have a good night, gentlemen, I'm going home to get some rest. And goodbye to you, Miss Tesla," Eve kissed her nose.

"Night love," Gabriel gave her a hug. "Thanks for your help. Now James, tell me about this surprise of yours?"

He chuckled and took his hand. "You may have to help me install them, I didn't get the chance," he said, using his foot to slide out the set of under bed restraints.

"Oh! Those are easy!" Gabriel kissed him and went to fetch his bag from the closet. He pulled out the brown leather and ran it over James's cheek. "Let's get those restraints attached, shall we?"

He chuckled. "I was thinking how good you would look spread eagle..."

"Any way you want me, love," Gabriel captured his mouth in a kiss, melting under James's hands. "Want you to have me," Gabriel murmured.

"You need me too," he murmured and picked him up slowly. 

"Of course, I can't be without you," Gabriel wrapped his arms around James's neck. "I need you like I need air."

James scooped and lay him down on the bed slowly.

Gabriel let himself enjoy the kiss, the safe feeling of james above him. "Love you," he whispered as ties on a blindfold.

"Love you too," James replied affectionately as he kissed him.

Gabriel loved nothing more than the secure feeling of being protected by James's body. "Please love," he begged, pressing against James. "More."

"Patience," he hummed, lifting his wrists and securing them one at a time.

Laid bare, Gabriel moaned softly. The roles reversed, James was a careful lover, but a bloody tease.

James slid down him and secured his ankles slowly and sat back and looked at him.

Gabriel fought to keep his breath even, the arousal warring with fear. "James?" He called quietly.

"I'm here," James said, pressing kisses to his lips.

"I know, just checking," Gabriel relaxed under the kiss.

James kissed down his body, licking and sucking his way down.

"Thank you," Gabriel whispered, the contact calming him. His words turned into moans, as James found every spot that was a turn on.

"It's so hot, seeing you horny," James whispered as he opened the buttons of his shirt. "I could keep you here for hours... Maybe find that vibrator..." he murmured. 

Gabriel whimpered. "Whatever... you like, lover." He squirmed under James's hands.

He smiled a little... and something could, ice cold, pressed against Gabriel's nipple. Ice cubes.

Gabriel yelped in surprise, his chest quivering under the cold, dripping water.

"Its nice to see you falling apart," he breathed softly. 

"Please, James... lover I need you," he was shivering, cock aching. 

"Where do you need me?" He whispered.

"Inside me, but I want to be in your mouth, I don't know... Please," Gabriel begged, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Shh..." he said, running his fingers down over his skin.

"Yes, Love," Gabriel took a deep breath, trying to center himself.

Leaning down, James licked over the crown of the erection, licking up the bead of precome. 

That was all it took for Gabriel to break out in gooseflesh. "Baby, please. I love you."

A slick finger pushed into him, and Gabriel howled, pushing back against him with a cry.

"Yesssssss," Hissed Bond, curling his fingers slowly.

Gabriel's vision swam as James's fingers breached him, a combination of curses and pleading escaping him.

"I love hearing you unravel," James said, with a dramatic, teasing sighs as if the litany of pleas and curses were music to his ears.

"Only... For you. With you," Gabriel let his body match James's movements.

His free hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke him off.

"Fuck me, please, god James," Gabriel babbled, close to the edge.

Leaning down, Bond gently pushed his cock into him.

Gabriel whined at the pressure and searched for James's lips, the blindfold making him disoriented.

With an aggravated sigh, James caught behind his knees and pushed him back onto himself. 

Gabriel relaxed at that, James's hands on him with were enough contact to keep him present. And really, James's cock bottoming out inside him did it as well.

He was slow with the motions, careful even... almost afraid to break him. 

"Love you, I love you," Gabriel was babbling. "Please, have me please."

"But it's so much fun watching you beg," he said in a singsong voice.

Gabriel sighed, resigning himself to waiting. James wouldn't let him come yet anyway, and it was times like this that made Gabriel glad, because the waiting made it sweeter.

James beamed, pushing his legs under him and grinding his hips. "You’re so... perfect when your desperate for me..." he murmured, his eyes closing in bliss. "So horney... so needy..." and he slowly started to stroke him. 

Gabriel lasted until he felt James's movements lose their rhythm, and then came. It wasn't like anything he'd experienced before, it started at his toes and he could hear himself crying out... But he was lost in the throws of it.

James pushed into him once, twice, three times and then came hard.

Gabriel could only clench around him and murmur in his ear. "Just like that, I love to feel you." He waited, letting James ground himself.

James collapsed over him, panting. He pressed soft kisses to his neck and released his wrists.

Gabriel held on to him, kissing his hair, content to lie there. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," James said, pulling him into his arms. "Sleep..."

Gabriel nodded sleepily. He dropped off to sleep right away, but his dreams were full of trying to find James, trying to make someone understand he was taken. He finally gave up as the sun came up and wrapped himself around James, unable to find a solution to the dilemma with Alec.

James was asleep, one arm slung over his face. 

Gabriel kissed him and snuck out of bed to make tea, Tesla pouncing at his heels. He ended up sitting at the kitchen table, Z's rebound book in his hands. "What should I do, Z? You were always better with people than I am."

Alec ignored the phone as it vibrated again, looked, saw the number and set it down again, rolling over as it went to voicemail. 

Gabriel made James coffee and toast and headed back to the bedroom, determined to give the morning a better start.  
"Hello darling," purred James as he awoke. "You have barely slept."

"Restless," Gabriel whispered, putting down the tray and crawling into James's arms.

"Worried about Alec?"

"Yes," Gabriel sighed. "I know technically I don't need his permission, but it meant a lot to me. Now I don't know what to do. Just give him time I suppose."

"I do understand it," he said sagely.

"I wanted to make an honest man out of you," Gabriel laughed. "I suppose that was too much to hope for... I can understand why Alec is worried. Maybe Colin can get through to him, I don't know. Ready for our first day back?"

"Something I wanted to talk to you about first," he mused.

"Yes?" Gabriel sat up, worried.

James smiled. "Don't worry, darling."

Gabriel tried to smile. "Don't leave me worrying, tell me."

"I wonder... post mission... what would you do if I was... not submitting, or too riled up to let go?"

"Let you work off your energy until you are?" Gabriel looked thoughtful. "There are a hundred reasons to not be in the mood to be submissive, from physical pain to not being in the right head space. I've always tried to be very sensitive to that, we aren't in a 24/7 Dom/sub relationship. We can work out another safe word for that situation if you like, or would you like me to give you space until you come to me?"

"I like the idea of a third safe word," he said thoughtfully. "Maybe though, if I need it, maybe we could try the 24/7 thing... if we need it."

"We can try whatever you like, 24/7 doesn't mean we can't take a break, or change our mind. We're consenting adults James, I love you. I don't want to own you, or make you unhappy," Gabriel sighed against his shoulder.

"I know that I can be very self neglectful... and I want to come back to you... but I think I should punch Alec first."

"Do you really want to do that, or are you just angry?" Gabriel asked. "I don't want you to lose Alec because of me."

"Both?" James mused.

"Let's wait and see how he behaves at work, and then talk about it tonight?" Gabriel suggested. "Maybe it caught him off guard."

He nodded slowly and pushed to sit up. "I'm going to go and shower," he said, stretching.

"Ok, want company?" Gabriel stretched, finishing his tea.

"Hmm, but then I won't get to work," James said, bare arse striding towards the bathroom. 

"True," Gabriel sighed. He did tag along for the view and to brush his teeth, and then went off to do the dishes.


	14. Chapter 14

"Thank you for inviting me last night, as you can tell, I don't go to people's houses often," Mallory smiled in Q's office doorway.

 

"Oh, of course!" Gabriel smiled. "You're always welcome. But you didn't just come down here to tell me that."

 

"I wish I had," Mallory shook his head. "006 has requested the first long term mission that comes up, preferably a sleeper assignment. He also requested not to be assigned you as a handler. I saw him storm off last night, and I know it's not my business. But if he goes away angry and does something stupid... Well I'd like to avoid him making it a suicide mission. We lose enough agents as it is. I'm going to deny the request, but not tell him until he cools off a bit."

 

"Thank you," Gabriel sighed, sending James a text to come down to Q branch.

 

James was pleased to be back at work, back in the saddle as it were. He came down to Q branch, his suit charcoal grey, contrasting against his skin, and his eyes sparkled. He swaggered down to Q branch, didn’t knock and pushed a mug into Q’s hand. 

 

"Thanks love," Gabriel smiled. "Alec requested a long term sleeper placement, and me not to be his handler."

 

"I'm not going to approve it, but I want him to cool off. You and he are my best agents, James," Mallory said. "Jim has already told him off once today for being rude to Eve earlier."

 

James sighed and rubbed his face. "Where is he?" he asked, pulling off his tie. 

 

"In the gym, assaulting the heavy bag," Mallory winced. "Maybe you should let him blow off steam first?"

 

"Oh, I will let him blow off steam," James turned and went up to the gym. He did not bother.

 

"Thank you for being so calm about this," Mallory said. "I hate when they get angry. Angry, trained killers storming around the building make me nervous."

 

"Hi, can I come in?" Colin knocked on the door. "I tried calling Alec this morning, nothing. And R told me Jim got involved when he was being an ass to Eve. Is there anything I can do?"

 

"I'll get Gabriel to call when I have slapped some sense into Alec," James said as he left, looking for Alec. 

 

"Is that a good idea?" Colin asked, worried. 

 

"He and Alec have been friends a long time, he knows how to handle him, I hope," Gabriel said. "I haven't even been back an hour... shit."

 

James went to the gym, and spotted Alec. "You trying to get yourself killed?"

 

Alec just growled at him, and sent a flying roundhouse kick to the heavy bag.

"Why do you care?"

 

"Because your pouting,"He set the bag down hard. "Have you slept?"

 

"A bit," Alec turned to face him. "Why are you here? You don't need me, you have your precious... Master," he spit out.

 

He snorted. "I would hope he would beat me senseless if I ever used that word... you are jealous..." James accused

 

"Who the hell would wanted to be treated like an animal and beaten?" Alec scoffed. "Colin asked if he could submit for me, utterly sick."

 

James blinked and smiled. "Whats wrong with that?" He asked. "You seem to think that submission is all whips and chains and abuse - have you ever told a girl to hold onto the headboard and not let go?"

 

"That's different isn't it?" Alec looked tired suddenly, uncertain.

 

He shook his head. "Not really. Imagine if he couldn't let go..." he said gently.

 

"They would stay tied until I untied them?" Alec asked, trying to follow. "But they are tied because they allowed it."

 

"Is that what's bugging you?" He asked.

 

"I don't know for sure," Alec shook his head. "Isn't that asking to be abused?"

 

He shrugged. "Depends on your partner. Do you think I would want to be abused?"

 

"No, but- we've been trying to avoid torture our whole careers. And you beg for it! He wants to put a bloody collar on you, like an animal!" Alec protested, weakly.

 

He smiled. "There are two people in the world I trust. Your one of them.. he is the other, Alec."

 

"Why does Colin want me though?" He asked. "He trusts me like that?"

 

"Maybe he wants to trust you like that?"

 

"What if I hurt him?" Alec swallowed noisily. "What if I go too far?"

 

"Start with dinner," James said. "Talk to him, and explain your worries..." he hesitated for a moment. "Would you feel more comfortable if you... saw a scene? Not just porn, me and Gabriel together?"

 

Alec looked equal parts intrigued and horrified. "Maybe if Colin was there to explain?" He asked. "God I can disarm a bomb, and not get nervous. This makes me feel ill, talking to him about it."

 

James nodded. "I'll invite him and you for dinner," he said smiling.

 

"Why? I've been a complete ass," Alec whispered.

 

"Because I want you to see that there is no way im being abused. I like the collar. It's... amazing."

 

"He was very proud of it," Alec sighed. "I owe him an apology."

 

James nodded. "You do. We'll show you an evening of submission... Gabriel has never pushed me... I panicked and he cut me free. Instantly."

 

"I suppose I have a lot to learn," Alec nodded. "Let me shower, and I'll talk to him. I need to call Colin as well."

 

He smiled a little and nodded. "Yes, go and shower."

 

"And James, thank you," Alec hurried off. He made quick work of the shower, before heading up to Q's office. 

 

"Can I talk to you?" He offered a mug of tea as he knocked on the door. "I came to apologize. James... Well he talked some sense into me. And invited me to come for dinner, and a demonstration, with Colin."

 

"Thank you for the tea, he told me," Gabriel smiled. "Come have a seat."

 

Alec came in and sat down, somewhat anxiously, his own mug in his hand.

 

"It's alright Alec, James fought to enjoy it every step of the way," Gabriel smiled at the memory. "I told him what I wanted, and then he had to decide when he was ready to ask for it. Let me give you a hint though, try vanilla sex the first time with a new partner, whether it's Colin, or someone else. Bodies are awkward, have fun, learn how they kiss. Get the awkwardness out of the way, and then have a talk about it, laugh."

 

Alec arched an eyebrow at him. "I've been sleeping with people since you were in nappies," he hesitated. "What are you going to do later with James?"

 

"This isn't a one night stand like you think of it. Even if it's a one off, BDSM requires a huge amount of trust. Everyone is self conscious about some part of their body, and getting that part of your brain relaxed lets you focus, and let go," Gabriel said. "I'm not sure what we'll do later, it depends how James feels and what he's in the mood for, and comfortable with showing you. His needs are my priority, even if this is a demonstration. He will NEVER get to be in a scene without a safe word with me, he holds the word that slows, pauses, or stops, everything."

 

"I know James is about..." he gestured to his groin area, knowing that James was scarred badly.

 

"That doesn't matter, I would be careful of him regardless," Gabriel offered. "If anything, I make an effort not to point it out. He needs someone to treat him like he's perfect, whole. None of us are, really. But we need someone who trusts us."

 

"You were on a long term assignment during the whole Silva problem," Gabriel pulled out his treasured book from his satchel and rubbed the cover. He looked at Alec and stood, stripping off off the cardigan and shirt in one move. The scars weren't as red as they had been when he and James met, but they were easily identified.

 

Alec let out a low hiss of fury at the sight.

 

"I know what it's like Alec, Silva tortured me, and killed my brother. I don't have field agent training like the two of you, but he's the only thing I have in the world. I would die for him."

 

"If that's what he did to you... why do you do it to James?"

 

"I don't torture James," Gabriel thought for a second. "How about when you are angry, and hit the punching bag until your knuckles hurt, to distract yourself from what you are feeling? This is a way to let James get out of his head, turn off after a mission, or when he's anxious."

 

Alec scowled a little and sat down. "Argh, I don't get it," he said irritably.

 

"How about when you come back from a mission and get drunk?" Gabriel searched for an analogy.

 

"Its to unwind and forget."

 

"And that's how James sees it," Gabriel sighed.

 

Alec held up his hands. He didn't get it, it was obvious and looked up as Colin knocked. "You wanted to see me?"

 

"Alec is coming over tonight for dinner, and a demonstration. He asked if you could explain what we do, and maybe you can explain why someone would submit?"

 

Colin beamed at Alec. "I'd love too."

 

"And I'm cooking, so bring an appetite, but no alcohol with rope," Gabriel reminded.

 

Alec turned and looked at Colin. "Want to get some lunch?"

 

"Sure, what are you in the mood for?" He took Alec's hand.

 

"I know a little Italian spot... if you’re up for it?"

 

"Is there enough garlic? I need enough to ward off the Q branch vampires," Colin winked. "So what do you want to know?"

 

"Right now," Alec said, "Exactly how much garlic is required."

 

...

James came up behind Q and looped his arms around the man, silent until he finished his call.

 

"That worked," Gabriel said leaning back against James. "What did you tell him?"

...

"It depends if you plan on kissing me, and can you match me? No such thing as too much garlic in my book," Colin laughed.

 

Alec paused. "Not fussed about garlic breath with kisses, are you?" He asked as they went to street level.

...

"That he is an idiot and needs to grow up."

 

"And he is this calm?" Gabriel asked, amazed. "Unbelievable."

...

"Not at all, I just don't want to offend you on a first date."

 

"Well, I'm a 00, so very little offends me, Colin," he said, chortling in amusement as they passed security and out to street level.

....

James shrugged. "It's my charm," and pushed a mug of tea into his hands. "So... how are we going to show him what we do?"

 

"What do you think he's ready for?" Gabriel asked thoughtfully. "Something sensual, the cuffs and the flogger? Are we going to show him the sex?"

…

"Then let's go eat," Colin grinned, fingers still holding Alec's. He stopped at the crosswalk, and when Alec turned, pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

They found themselves at a tiny hole in the wall type place, with red and white cheque tables. The agent ordered for them both and sat back.

...

"I don't know... we could start from the meal, if you like... feeding with a blindfold on, or something... show it's not all sex..."

 

"I like it," Gabriel smiled. "And remind me to do it with you when they aren't over as well. I did say no alcohol though, I want Alec to understand that we're not being reckless."

...

"Thank you," Colin said softly. "You can be quite charming. And I do enjoy it."

 

"My charm is my most deadly weapon, I've been told," said Alec sagely.

...

James shrugged. "I trust you.. I'm a little nervous at showing others... but I want Alec to understand. Shall we start the scene from when I get in?"

 

"I know, I'm nervous too, but I'm proud of you," Gabriel said. "You do beautifully. I'm not sure Alec will ever truly understand, but I do know we work well together. And you look stunning in your collar. It makes me very happy to see you so content."

...

"I would agree," Colin said. "So, what questions do you have about tonight? I'm sure there's going to be some things that are new to you."

…

Later on that evening, Alec and Colin knocked lightly on the door of the apartment, having been let in.

 

"Answer the door for me please, love?" Gabriel appeared in the kitchen doorway, smudged in flour. "You look gorgeous," he kissed James's cheek. "Let me wash up and I'll put on your collar."

 

He smiled a little at Gabriel. He hadn't helped, he'd showered and changed into the leather trousers and had been kneeling by Gabriels chair on one of the cushions. He rose and went to the door.

 

Gabriel washed his hands and brought out a tray of iced tea, giving Colin and Alec each a hug. "Will the serve the drinks please, love, and then I'll see to your collar," Gabriel kept a hand on his cool skin, the apprehension running through James just as well.

 

Alec watched as James obeyed silently and glanced at Colin, raising a questioning eyebrow. Was this part of it, James quiet, content. There was a slight flush in his face, but seemed happy enough.

 

"Subspace," Colin said quietly. "Its calming, nothing but the voice of your partner to focus on."

 

"Come sit with me, love?" Gabriel smiled softly, taking in James's flushed cheeks. The collar and wrist restraints sat next to him, James's pillow between his knees."

 

"Is he aware of us?" Alec asked quietly.

 

"Of course, and if there was danger, he would become alert," Colin explained. "He is choosing to focus his attention on Gabriel. James trusts that Gabriel will protect him while he's focused on his commands.”

 

"So he isn't greeting us because he is choosing not too or because he said not too?" He asked as James moved between Gabrielle's legs.

 

"He was told to open the door, and serve drinks, then sit with Gabriel," Colin said. "He wasn't told not to, he simple only did what Gabriel asked."

 

"Thank you for coming," Gabriel smiled. "James and I agreed that everything this evening should highlight his service, his talents. He and I have had a long process to get here, and we want to show you how it works between us, Alec."

 

"James, kneel facing me, love?" Gabriel asked. He let him settle, and buckled the leather collar around his neck. He buckled a restraint around each wrist that James offered, but didn't connect them.

 

Lastly, he kissed James's hand where his ring shone, matching the gold hardware on his restraints.

 

Hearing Colin reassure Alec, he twisted and winked at the man, showing that he was here and comfortable before turning back to Gabriel, expression serene.

 

He watched as each one went on, his face calm.

 

Thank you for kneeling for me, love," Gabriel gave him a sweet kiss. "Are you hungry? James, bring your pillow and we'll eat on the balcony."

 

James did so. There were three places laid, and Alec froze, eyeing James worriedly.

 

Gabriel blindfolded him with a handkerchief, and ran his fingers through James's hair. He fed him a bite of each item, followed by a kiss pressed to his lips, chasing any remaining food with his tongue.

 

"So..." Alec began, clearly awkward and unsure.

 

"Yes?" Gabriel asked softly, his focus still on James. "It's not all sex Alec, and it's not all control. Its trust."

 

Colin put a hand on Alec's arm. "Some of it can be rough, some sensual. It's not a game for most of us, it's a lifestyle. Look at the way that James is, does he look like he is hurting?" Indeed, James was licking every last drop of sauce from Gabriel's fingers, making pleased noises.

 

"And Alec, if he were at all uncomfortable, he has a few safe words," Gabriel explained. "One to stop, one to slow down, one for he needs to be pushed harder."

 

He arched an eyebrow. "Punished harder?"

 

"Pushed, not punished," Gabriel explained. "After a mission, sometimes he needs to let off excess energy."

 

"James looks happy to me," Colin told Alec, chuckling as James playfully nipped his fingers.

 

"What if he was told to act happy?" Alec frowned.

 

Colin looked up at Gabriel. "He has a point there," he said, sipping his water.

 

"What can I do to convince you?" James asked. He switched into Russian, and asked again.

It had been hard for James to form a sentence, the thumb that was on his lips was driving him mad. He licked the pad lightly. "Alec. You know me and you know when I act happy."

 

"Yes," Alec agreed reluctantly. "So what parts of this would you want, Colin?"

 

James head turned to Gabriel. "Let them join in," he whispered, knowing that it would shock them.

 

"Why don't you try tying and blindfolding Colin?" Gabriel suggested. "There's a spare blindfold and restraints on the counter."


	15. Chapter 15

Alec leant down to Colin's ear. "Go and get them... on your hands and knees."

"Yes Sir," Colin shivered and crawled to get them. He picked them up in his mouth and returned to Alec, laying his head in Alec's lap.

James would have loved to have seen Colin's face at the moment, but he was somewhat distracted by Gabriel's fingers which he greedily worshipped.

"I love you James," Gabriel was whispering in his ear, trying to hold back a moan. James's mouth on his fingers was giving a perfect imitation of James's blow jobs. "I have half a mind to drag you off to bed and let you fuck me senseless."

"We have guests sir," James murmured, grinning.

"Do you care?" Gabriel murmured. "I don't think they see us anymore."

Alec was tying the blindfold on Colin, who was on his knees in front of Alec's chair.

"Alec needs watching," James murmured. "He can be rough," warned the agent, nosing up Gabriel's leg. Indeed, now that Colin was blindfolded, Alec looked lost.

"Now what would you do if he didn't have the blindfold on, Alec?" Gabriel asked. "Kiss him? Touch him? Try that."

Alec lifted Colin’s chin and slowly kissed him.

"Now what else would you do?" Colin asked. "Think of what this adds, not what it prevents you from doing."

"I'll break you," Alec said quietly.

"I'll say stop if I need to, will you honor that?" Colin asked.

Alec nodded and scowled when he realised how useless nodding was. "Yes."

"Then I'm not worried," Colin's voice was calm. "Gabriel trusts James to know his limits and tell him he's done, and James trusts him to stop. Not so different than ordinary sex."

"What are your limits?" Alec asked, drawing him up to straddle his lap.

"I'm not fond of being choked, or knives on a regular basis," Colin said. "I need to know its coming. And don't think you're putting a diaper on me, I bite," he warned with a laugh.

 

"If he tried it, I would murder him," James called.

"Thanks James," Colin laughed. "Experiment, see what you like doing? Trying something might give you a completely different reaction than watching it."

A soft noise of pleasure came from James and Alec made a sound, boldly lifting Colin up and carrying him through into the living room and kissing him hard.

"Well I guess they can make it on their own for a bit," Gabriel laughed. "Alec carried him inside." He pulled James up for a kiss, tugging at the collar to get him closer.

"About time," James growled, kissing back hungrily.

Gabriel moaned into the kiss, fumbling for the closure of the trousers. "Please, I want you."

"However you want me..." he muttered.

"Want my mouth on you," Gabriel managed, nails running down James's back. "Sit on the chair?"

He shifted and slowly rose.

A yell from the living room had Gabriel sit up in alarm.

"No, stop it!" Colin yelled, before bursting into giggles.

"What on earth?" Gabriel asked, pulling off James's blindfold and standing. He made it into the living room to discover Alec teasing his way down Colin's stomach with a flower that had been in the vase.

"Dammit I'm going to get you for this!" Colin laughed so hard he snorted.

Alec looked back at the pair. "What?"

"Alec, I'm pretty sure he wants you to stop, even if he is laughing," Gabriel said firmly, trying to put on his best Quartermaster voice and hide a smile.

He sighed, and tossed the flower away. "What's your safe word?"

"Red," Colin stopped giggling finally, wiping his eyes. "No fair."

"Try the stoplight system at first?" Gabriel suggested. "Red for stop, yellow for slow down, green for more."

"Gabriel is talking to you," Colin murmured against his lips, rather reluctant to stop the kiss as well. "Be nice and answer him? Then we can go back to your place?"

It was then that it happened... Gabriel's phone rang. Then Colins... then Bond and Alec. The message was the same.  
We need you to come in

"Shit," Gabriel fumbled for his glasses. "This is Q, what's going on?"

"You'll be briefed when you come in," Eve said, sounding harassed.

"James, change your pants, Alec, Colin, start some coffee and pour us travel mugs of it? Let me change, sounds like it will be a long night," Gabriel unbuckled James's collar and handed it to him, along with the wrist restraints.

James was already going into the bedroom grumbling about timings. Alec kissed Colin again and stood, offering his hand.

"Part of working for Six, the rubbish timing," Colin took his hand to stand and stole another kiss. "A rain check though, Alec."

Alec returned it and tugged him out to the balcony "I would like to take you to dinner..."

"Just dinner?" Colin asked with a smile. "Am I going to be courted and wined and dined?" His tone was gentle, not mocking. "I think I'd like to explore more of being on the receiving end of your charm."

Alec smiled. "I said dinner... afters... well.."

"Just let me know if I should skip the wine," Colin pressed a last kiss to his cheek and went to start the coffee pot. "Be careful Alec, out there. I'd really like to see you again."

"We are always careful," James said as he stepped out, straightening his tie

"Yes, do bring the equipment back in one piece, 007, especially my husband. I'm rather fond of him," Gabriel grabbed his laptop and messenger bag and took a travel mug from Colin. "Alright, let's go see what we facing."

The ride was quiet, Gabriel lost in thought. He was torn between thinking of active problems that could have escalated, and rationalizing to himself that James had been an agent for over a decade.

"It's not that he's not ready, it's that I'm not," Gabriel realized, murmuring to himself before reaching for James's hand.

"Just thinking out loud," Gabriel said. "Equipping you to go on a mission as my husband... It's harder than I thought."

"We don't know that it's a mission, yet," he said quietly.

"They called all four of us," Gabriel shivered. "What else would it be?"

James looked at him and reached for his hand. "I will he fine."

"I hope so," Gabriel squeezed his hand. "I'm getting used to having you around."

James nodded. "I will be back," he said again. "You are stuck with me." 

"Good," Gabriel smiled. "And I'll do my best to bring you both home. I'm not willing to lose you now. Training a good submissive is hard work," he teased.

"It took you long enough to get me there," he said with a smile. 

"And I enjoyed every minute," Gabriel's eyes sparkled as they headed into the building. "What would I do with an easy submissive like Colin, I'd be bored."

"Why do you think Alec will like him?"

"Because he doesn't need to be trained, he's an opportunity for Alec to learn," Gabriel said thoughtfully. "And he's also really smart, and won't take shit. He'll challenge him as a person, and take care of him at the same time."

"And tonight, all I wanted was for you to bend me over the table..."

"That's all I wanted, except maybe you bending me over," Gabriel laughed. "We can't be too upset, we just had an incredible time together on our honeymoon."

He nodded and paused. "I enjoyed the domestic submission..."

"Underneath all the sharp tongued remarks, Colin wants a Dom he can serve and spoil," Gabriel said. "We're very similar. I wanted someone to take care of, someone that would let me treat them well, while collaring them. It's like sex, the nurturing partner doesn't have to be a specific person."

"Although Alec is not to go near him directly post mission," James said, suddenly stirn.

"At first," Gabriel agreed. "But I think once they negotiate their limits, that's for them to determine. Colin was never in any real danger tonight, and Alec is very protective. Laughing might have been the perfect thing for them to break the ice."

James glanced at his master, clearly worried. "Alec can be very harsh..."

"I know, and so can you," Gabriel reminded. "I've been on the comms when you've killed a man with your bare hands. Being a Dom is more than having power, it's knowing when and how to use it. He'll learn. He's kept you safe for a long time, James. He has a safeword, and pepper spray."

"I just don't want Colin to get hurt."

"Have you hurt me?" Gabriel asked.

"No, but Alec had hurt people when in a rage."

"Recently? I can chaperone if I need to," Gabriel frowned. "Colin will tell me if he needs help, and he won't play without negotiating first."

He snorted. Chaperone. Seriously? "We both have."

"I trained Colin, after Silva," Gabriel explained finally. "He sets clear boundaries when he's in a scene and won't hesitate the use his safeword. I think he can protect himself. We'll have them over for another play session after this dies down."

James nodded. "I agree," he said as they drove into the carpark

"I think they should try vanilla sex first, but it's not my call," Gabriel said. "Colin can make his own decisions. The first time having sex is awkward, I think they should have sex and then come over to play."

"Another dinner, perhaps a scene... I know Alec was curious about the cross..." he got out the car.

"Alec needs practice before I let him near anything but a suede flogger," Gabriel flashed a smile. "I had a pillow I worked with for months."

"Then he has a good teacher," he said with a smile.

"I suppose," Gabriel smiled. "You know how he is about taking instructions."

"You can always practice on me," James smiled warmly as they pulled into MI6.

"Come home with my equipment, and I'll tape an "X" on your ass and practice," Gabriel smiled. 

"Shouldn't that be if I don't come home?"

"Only if you really consider it a punishment," Gabriel said. He leaned into James and pressed a kiss to his mouth. "I love you, be safe."

James chuckled and the pair of them strode inside to find out what was happening. 

"There's a situation in Mexico City," Eve met them at the door. "James, you're to attend the day of the dead celebration. Alec will be in town also, but guarding a different person. You're going to rendezvous with a woman who will show you around, she's willing to tell us what she knows about the assassins there."

 

James seemed rather cheerful at the prospect, excited to get back in the saddle.

"Let me get your kits," Gabriel smiled. "I'll be in your ear to translate if needed."

James shook his head. "Im fluent. Have been since you were in nappies."

"I'll be in your ear all the same," Gabriel scolded fondly. "Need anything besides the usual kit?"

"Something to wear," James said after a pause.

"Suit? Tux? Something bullet proof?" Gabriel asked thoughtfully. "I have something for each of those, if you're checking luggage."

"A tux, something bulletproof would be brilliant."

"The closet in my office, there's some preliminaries. I used your measurements since I knew them. They won't be exact, but for a street festival, it shouldn't be noticeable. And I want you to wear the Kevlar shirt underneath as well, just in case," he handed a garment bag to James. "And your ring?" he held out his hand.

James sighed and slipped it off. "Keep it safe."

"I will," Gabriel slid it on his middle finger, next to his own. He squeezed James's hand. "If it comes down to it, having sex with someone rather than a injury, I want you to take that option. Just come home."

James nodded slowly. "Hopefully, I can avoid both within reason. Sex is sometimes unavoidable," but Gabriel knew that.

"I know, whatever you need to do to come home," Gabriel reassured him. "Just come home." He handed James a garment bag with a tuxedo in it. 

James took it, leant down and kissed him, hard.

"Be safe," Gabriel whispered, watching him go. He went back to the monitor, determined to follow James's every move. By the time the plane landed in Mexico City, Q was on his third mug of tea, and had relaxed for a bit.

James didn't log in with the coms, but sent a brief text to say he had arrived safe.

"This is hard, harder than I imagined," Colin said quietly. He brought them each a fresh cup of tea, and sat down at the work station beside him. "I'm scared."

"They'll be alright," someone said, passing the pair.

"I know, it's horrible, I'm about to jump out of my skin," Gabriel admitted. "Let's raid the stash of cookies in my drawer, and plan a strategy. I told him to have sex if it will keep him safe, but God Colin, I don't know how I'll stand it."

Colin nodded slowly. "You'll just have too," he said softly.

"He's my entire world, Colin," Gabriel admitted softly. "Better he has sex and comes back. If he stopped being 007, he would resent me."

Colin smiled a little. "That's why it's recommended that no one dates the 00's, is it?"

"That and they're known to break hearts," Gabriel laughed. "You have an easier job than I did, Alec is a natural Dom. You remember what it took me to get James to kneel."

"A threat on your life, wasn't it?"

"Besides that, it still took him days. He fought me like I was trying to geld him, between coming back for more," Gabriel admitted. "And it's still a learning process. Bolivar did quite a bit of damage, and we've had to work around it mentally."

"And this is his first mission out afterwards?" Colin asked curiously.

Colin smiled a little. "Get your affairs in order," he teased.

"We have a new apartment, and Tesla is glad we are home. I suppose this is how it's going to be, I'd better get used to it. Better than him being stuck in London, injured."

Colin nodded. "Agreed. He may be reluctant to give an inch, or may want to turn the tables. I wouldn't allow that."

"Do be careful, Colin. I'm more worried about his lack of experience. James worries about his temper after a mission."

He nodded. "Nothing for a time yet."

"We want to have you both over for another play session as soon as everyone is rested."

"Would Bond mind?"

"No, it was his idea. He is more familiar with Alec's temper than I am, and suggested it. I also have to teach him to use some of the equipment," Gabriel laughed.

Colin gave a delighted little shiver. "Training a sub, training a dom... "

"Yes, should be interesting," Gabriel smiled. "Will you want to participate? I wish James had been there as my subject when I learned."

"How are you planning to do it? Allow 006 to dominate 007?"

"No, he'll practice on me," Gabriel laughed. "They have too much history, too much memories. We'll start with a flogger and whip."

"I don't mind him practicing on me as long as he is watched," Colin said, glancing at Q. "Playing matchmaker."

"Guilty," Gabriel laughed. "Let me at least teach him some basics first though."

He nodded. "It's been awhile since I've been double dommed..."

"Too rusty for it, Colin?" Gabriel teased. "Don't tell me I have to whip you back into shape before they get back."

He chuckled. "I'd rather not be murdered, if it's all the same with you?"

"No one is going to murder us, we're going to be seductive," Gabriel grinned. "We're going to charm them until they're eating out of our hands, and then seduce them."

"Your not seducing him," James said down the mike.

"Seducing you, sweetheart," Gabriel smiled at his husband's voice. "Colin is welcome to Alec, after I teach him to use a whip. He's far too much of a Dom for me to be interested."

"Your not seducing Colin either," James replied, an edge in his voice

"Seducing Colin?" Gabriel burst out laughing. "I trained Colin, James. He's not my type, it's why we worked well together. He's far too much like myself for me to be attracted to him. I'm wearing our rings, love. You have nothing to worry about."

"Don't tell me I have to whip you back into shape before they get back." James repeated tartly and then paused. "Although I might have agreed to a foursome."

"I TRAINED him James, not fucked him," Gabriel smiled at the jealousy. "And I wouldn't have agreed to a foursome, so there's nothing to talk about."

There was a.hmph from down the line.

"Were you serious?" Gabriel asked quietly, as Colin stepped away to give them privacy. "Is that something you'd want?"

"Not in the slightest," James said shortly. "A man can day dream but I would shoot them for touching you."

"I don't want anyone's hands on me but you," Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief. "No one."

James hummed his agreement. "Good. Then we are agreed, okay?"

"Yes, we're agreed," Gabriel smiled. "Hurry up and come home, I miss you."

James gave a dark chuckle. "I'm trying, love. Im trying."

"I know, be safe, and I'll be in your ear," Gabriel sighed. 

"There may be moments when I switch off..."

"I know, your tracker is on, I'll know where to send help at all times if it's needed."

James hummed a agreement, and the sounds around him filtered in.

Gabriel went about his day, one ear tuned to James, while he oversaw several other missions that the staff were directing. He sent for takeaway sandwiches and cupcakes for lunch, and by the time most of the day crew was ready to leave, he took a short nap on his couch, Colin having rested earlier.

"I'm at the parade," James said softly. "Going dark..."

"Alright," Gabriel filled his tea and settled in to watch via the security cameras. He caught flashes of conversation, and the woman that James was escorting, who seemed to be rather infatuated. Gabriel swallowed around the lump in his throat, reminding himself what he'd told James.

James was charming, as usual and very soon an invitation to go to a room was offered... and gratefully accepted.  
Gabriel bit his lip and tried to focus on other things, a Sudoku puzzle, making more tea, cleaning out his desk. Nothing was successful. Finally he turned the comms over to Colin and took a walk.


End file.
